Played the Wrong Hand
by PolHop
Summary: After years of hiding she decided to lay all her cards on the table, but in a true Vegas fashion she played her hand only to lose it all. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

One thing was for sure; she would never go to Vegas and gamble if tonight was any indication of her luck. After years of hiding she decided to lay all her cards on the table, but in a true Vegas fashion she played her hand only to lose it all.

Five hours ago he was at her apartment watching TV when she decided now or never.

 _"Hot Stuff, I broke up with Kevin yesterday." She said looking over at him on the couch._

 _"Really? Why did you do that? I thought you guys would've gotten married." He turned off the TV to face her._

 _"Yeah, most people thought that, I'm sure he thought that. I just couldn't lie to him, or myself anymore. I don't love him; I don't think I ever loved him. How could you love someone when your heart belongs to another? It was wrong for me to lead him on for all these years." She took a sip of her wine not meeting his eyes._

 _"I'm sorry Baby Girl. If your hearts not in it then there's no reason to prolong the inevitable. If you need anything you know I'm here for you." He grabbed the remote to turn the TV back on._

 _She should have stopped there and not said another word. Foolish her needed to get everything out in the open. "Don't you want to know who my heart belongs too? Why I broke up a three year long relationship?"_

 _He turned off the TV off again to look at her. He nodded his head for her to go on._

 _"My heart belongs to you, Derek. It always has, I've been in love with you for years." His face stilled, it seemed like he was looking for the right words to say._

 _"I don't know what you want me to say? I don't feel that way about you. I never have and never will. I thought you knew that after we woke up that morning. I thought we got past all of this."_

 _Her heart broke and she willed the tears to not fall. "That night was the best night of my life. I know we were drunk and agreed it was a mistake the next day, but to me it was never a mistake. It was beautiful. I thought you were just scared or something."_

 _He went to move next to her for comfort. She pulled away so he stood up. "I don't know what you want me to do here, Penelope? I just don't feel that way about you."_

 _"I think it's best if you leave..." She walked into her bedroom and shut the door._

 _He walked out of her front door never looking back._

 _Her heart was beyond repair. She gambled everything and lost. She lost her long term boyfriend, her best friend, and the love of her life. There was nothing here for her anymore. She grabbed her phone to make the one call she hoped she'd never have to make again. After the fourth ring he picked up._

 _"Robinson"_

 _"Hey Mikey, It's me Penelope. I want out."_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm still working on my other stories. This one I was doing while on vacation last week. I'll be updating the others soon.**

She was sitting in the airport terminal waiting for her flight. How could she have let herself get here? She thought back to her conversation with Mikey.

 _"What do you mean you want out, Garcia? I thought you loved the BAU? I pulled a lot of strings to get you over there and not to get you moved again. Being your handler has cost me a lot of built up favors."_

 _She lay on her bed, "I know Mikey, and I appreciate everything you've ever done for me. I just can't do it anymore; the blood, the guts, the children. I work crazy hours; I'm just burnt out. Please Mikey, this will be the last time."_

 _He huffed into the phone. "Alright Garcia, but it's going to cost you."_

 _She rolled her eyes; she knew nothing came free when it came to Mikey. "Anything, I just need out as soon as I possible, please."_

 _"It just so happens we need your services somewhere else. Be at the airport by 10 pm tonight your flight leaves at 11. Your ticket will be at the counter. Only pack what you need for a few days. I'll send my men to collect the rest of your belongings and move them to your new apartment by morning. I'll have everything sent to your phone in about two hours. Denials will pick you up once you land. Oh and Pen... "_

 _"Yeah Mikey?"_

 _"Consider this a favor that I will be collecting on."_

 _She hung up the phone and started to get her bags together. Once she packed what she wanted she decided to write a note to each member of the team telling them goodbye. She placed the envelopes on her counter with a note to deliver to an Aaron Hotchner with the BAU._

"Flight 862 to JFK now boarding." She grabbed her belongs and made her way to the plane. With one last look out the window she handed her ticket over to the Agent. With a heavy heart she made her way to her seat.

The next morning Aaron Hotchner had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong, he just didn't know what. Once he made his way into the office he looked around at his team, everything seemed fine so he walked into his office to work on paperwork. At 11:30 he finally noticed what was off, there wasn't the teams ray of sunshine anywhere. Normally, by this time she would have made her rounds and brought a new case for him to look at. He glanced at his phone; there wasn't any missed calls or texts from her. He got up and went over to her office. The lights were off and the door still locked. "Aaron what's wrong?" Rossi said coming up behind him.

"I'm not sure Dave, but something's off. Have you heard form Garcia today?" Rossi saw the worried look on his colleges face. "No Aaron, I haven't."

"Alright Dave, I have a feeling something's wrong. Don't alert the others yet. I'm going to drive to her place. I'll keep you updated."

With that he walked out of the BAU to find his teams heart and soul.

When he arrived at her apartment he was surprised to see a moving truck with workers. He walked up to one holding a lamp "Excuse me, isn't this Penelope Garcia's belongings?"

"Yes sir, and you might be?" the mover looked at the agent. Right when Hotch was about to answer a man in a suit came up.

"I have a feeling you're Aaron Hotchner, is that correct?" the man held at his hand to shake it. Hotch obliged and nodded his head. "Yes, I'm Agent Hotchner. Can you tell me what's going on here?"

"I'm not able to tell you everything, but I do have these for you. I was going to drop them off at the BAU before we left." He handed him five envelopes.

"If you excuse me we need to have all this stuff on the road in an hour" The agent turned and left Hotch standing there with more questions then before. He looked through the envelopes noticing there was a name of each of his team mates on them. He picked up the Boss man and opened it.

 _Hi Boss man,_

 _I'm sure you have many questions but I don't have many answers. Tonight I had a conversation with my Handler; I'll be transferred by the time you read this. I know this is the cowards' way of leaving, I am well aware of that. It had to be done this way. I had nothing left here for me so I needed to leave. Please tell Jack I love him and that his Aunt P will still do whatever she can to help him._

 _Aaron, you're by far the best boss I have ever had in my life. This is not a reflection on you. I needed to do this for me. You should be getting the transfer papers sometime this week. Please know that I love you and the rest of the team. I will reach out to you when I feel it's safe to do so. Don't try and look for me, you know you wont find me. You'll always be my favorite._

 _Love Penelope_

He looked over the letter again. He pulled out his phone to call Strauss.

"Strauss"

"It's Hotchner, did you know about Garcia leaving? Do you know where she is?"

"No, Agent Hotchner, I was just informed about an hour ago when I received the paperwork. I just sent it down to your office."

"Do you know where she was transferred too?"

"Yes Agent I do, but I will not be divulging that information on to you." He looked at his phone. He always hated that woman. "Thank you" he hung up making his way back to his car.

"Rossi"

"Dave, bring everyone to the conference room I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Is everything okay?"

"No, but it's going to have to be."


	3. Chapter 3

Hotch went into to his office first to look over the paperwork Strauss sent down. He was so angry, if she was having issues why didn't she come to him? He made his way over to the room with all his agents.

When he walked in he handed Rossi the transfer papers. Rossi looked them over and sighed. Hotch stood in front of the group to address the team.

"It seems as though Garcia transferred locations last night without anyone knowing. When I went over to her place this morning there were movers taking her belongings. I was handed these envelopes' from the agent overseeing the move." He handed out each team member a letter. "I'm sorry Morgan, but there doesn't seem to be one here for you. If these letters are anything like mine, they're goodbye letters." JJ had tears in her eyes. "How could she just leave like that without telling anyone? Morgan did you know? You had to have known she didn't leave a letter for you."

He was still in shock; she left because of him. She just up and left. "No, I had no idea. I was… I was... we were watching movies last night and she said she broke up with Kevin because her heart belonged to someone else... " He looked at everyone on the team "She told me she loved me and I told her I didn't feel the same way."

"You idiot!" Emily spat out. "You're the biggest idiot I have ever met! I don't believe for a minute you don't feel that way about her. You slept with her! Oh you didn't think I knew. Garcia called me that morning after you said it was a mistake crying. At first I hated you for using her but then I watched you. You couldn't take your eyes off of her when you thought no one way looking. What is wrong with you? Are you just that scared to love someone? Or was it the fact that she isn't your normal type? Oh I bet that's what it is. You could never be seen with someone who looks like her. You know what Morgan, Screw you!" She grabbed her letter and stormed out of the room.

Morgan just sat there. "I told her I would never love her what have I done?" he looked back at Hotch "Do you know where she is? Please tell me know where she is?"

"No Morgan I don't."

The whole team was in disarray. Their heart and soul of the group was gone.

Rossi walked into his office and called Mikey.

"Robinson"

"Hey Mikey, it's Rossi. I heard you've had a busy night."

"You can say that. What can I do for you Rossi? I know this isn't a social call."

"Where is she? I need to talk to her, she is the daughter I never had."

"You know how this works Rossi, I can't let you know. She's in good hands, my hands that is. She called me last night wanting this, not the other way around."

"You're a prick, you know that Mikey?" and hung up the phone. He knew it wasn't going to be that easy to call and get the answers he needed. Now he was going to have to back track all of Mikey's movements to find her.

He sat back in his chair and opened the letter.

 _Dad,_

 _Please don't worry about me. I'll be fine in my new home, I always am. You have always been there for me no matter what the issue was, it's just this time I needed to leave. Please don't be upset at anyone other than me. It was my choice to leave; you can't force someone to love you. David Rossi DO NOT use your connections to find me. I'll find you when the time is right. Be strong my Italian Stallion. The team needs you right now. I love you like the father I never had._

 _Be safe, I love you._

 _Penelope._

 _A_ tear ran down his cheek. He was going to find her and fix all of this.

Emily sat at her desk staring at the envelope. She was so angry with everyone, angry with Morgan, with Penelope and herself. Garcia was her sister, her best friend and now she was gone. She reached for the letter.

 _My Raven Haired Beauty,_

 _I_ _know right now you're probably angry and are trying to find answers. I'm sorry sweetie for leaving you like this. I just have really bad luck. You were always there for me when I needed you most; I hope you can say the same about me. Please don't be angry with Morgan, he did nothing wrong. I was the one who made this choice. You'll always be my sister and I'm sorry for leaving you like this. I love you with all my heart._

 _Love_

 _PG_

She threw the letter on her desk and looked up at Morgan, "I hate you and your superficial egotistical attitude." she left to the break room with tears in her eyes.

Morgan was pacing. He had never been in a situation like this before. He needed to get away from everyone to clear his mind. He walked out of the BAU and headed to the nearest bar. He didn't care that it was only 1:00 he needed a drink.

Reid opened his letter next.

 _My Boy Wonder,_

 _I know I'm leaving a letter just like Gideon, please don't be upset with that. This was all such short notice. Don't let anyone get you down; you're such an amazing intelligent young man. I'm proud to call you my brother. I love everything about you, even your random facts. Be strong for the team, okay? I'm sure I'll see you at a convention sometime. I love you and always stay true to yourself._

 _Love always_

 _Penelope._

He placed the letter in his pocket. This was the second time in his life someone he loved abandoned him by leaving a letter.

JJ opened her letter next.

 _JJ,_

 _My lovely lovely JJ, This is one of the hardest letters I'm writing. I know you're upset with me; you have every right to be. I'm doing the unthinkable by up and leaving you and my godson. Understand that I had to make this choice. I will always be there for you and Henry, right now it might not seem like that but I will be. I'll make sure to always send gifts and correspondence. You're my sister and I love you. Tell Henry his Aunt P wishes she could kiss him goodbye. Be strong for Spencer he is going to need it._

 _I_ _love you all! Even Will._

 _Love always_

 _Penelope_

JJ placed the letter in her purse. How was this team going to function without her? She always made the bad cases seem not so bad. She just hopped Penelope knew what she was doing.

* * *

She looked around her new apartment. Mikey really came through this time. This place was phenomenal. She was meeting with he new boss and Mikey in an hour, so she grabbed her bag and hailed a cab to take her to the office. When she pulled up Mikey was waiting outside for her.

"Garcia, how lovely it is to see you again." He said walking up to her.

"Sure Mikey, The apartment looks amazing, thank you for setting me up there."

"You know it all comes at a cost, Garcia?" He said walking her into the building.

"Yeah I know. Making a deal with the devil is never free." They entered the elevator.

"I'm the devil now? Nice! I'm moving up from what you called me last time." The door opened to the 6th floor. They both walked out into the department.

Mikey walked up to the gentleman standing in the middle of the room. "McAlister, good to see you again. This is your new TA Penelope Garcia. She's the one I called you about last night."

He moved in front of Garcia holding his hand out. "Welcome to White Collar Crimes TA Garcia."

"Please call me Penelope." She said with a smile returning his hand shake.

"Okay Penelope, call me Randall then. Mikey told me a lot about you. Let me show you to your new office."

She nodded and followed him to her new home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Months Later**

"Guys we have a case. Hotch wants us all in the conference room in five" JJ walked away to gather her things. Ever since Garcia's departure the team fell apart, they were no longer a family. Morgan was a bear to deal with; he didn't take orders and snapped at everyone who he came in contact with. JJ and Reid were just sad all the time. Rossi was still trying to locate her; between Garcia and Mikey they covered their entire basis in making her disappear. Hotch felt like he failed his team. He blamed himself for not offering to be there more for her. Lynch ended up becoming their permanent TA and it was a constant reminder of Garcia.

Once everyone was in the room Lynch started the case. "You're headed to the Big Apple. The White Collar team and Counter Terrorism team have been working together to catch a group of UNSUBS. They have received threats of an attack targeting highly populated areas. They have been tracking their money laundering trail but are coming up empty. They need you all to help set up a profile so they can get ahead of the group. They've been working diligently for the past month but aren't getting anywhere. That's where you come in, and well me and my genius computer skills."

"Shut up Lynch no one wants to hear you, and we all know you'll never be better than Garcia." Morgan spat out.

"Yeah well, she'd still be here if it wasn't for you. If I had it my way I'd be married to her right now." Lynch shot back. Ever since Lynch became their permanent TA Morgan and him were constantly getting into pissing wars. One time Rossi had to step in before Morgan hit him.

"Enough you two. Get what you need together wheels up in 30" Hotch said walking out.

Emily walked up to Lynch giving him a high five "You tell him, Lynch." She never liked him when Garcia and him where together, but they had one thing in common now and that was the hatred of one Derek Morgan.

"Fuck off Emily, no one wants to hear your mouth." Morgan said storming out of the room. He died inside the day she left. Everyday was a constant reminder of what he lost. At night he was plagued by the memory of their first time together. It was such a soul cleansing experience that he freaked out. It wasn't just a release for him, it was making love, and that scared him, and instead of embracing it he pushed her aside and told her it was a mistake. The month that followed he convinced himself that he didn't love her and would never love her. He was a fool. Now he went home every night wishing he were going home to her.

* * *

"How's my Pudding Pop?" Randall walked into Garcia's office. "Ehh it's going okay today. I have horrible heartburn!"

"I told you not to eat the second helping last night... You know what that does to you."

She turned her chair to look at him. "I know, I know, but I can't help it, it's like I see it and I have to have it. It's like a monster takes over"

He leaned down and kissed her belly "Can you stop making your mom become a monster? You're still safe and sound in there. I'm the one who has to deal with her."

"Shut up Randall! You know you love the baby and me. Even when I become a monster." He kissed her forehead. "You know I do baby. Did you find anything else out? I guess Counter Terrorism called in another team to help us after we got the last threat. I guess they're some big shots that think we don't know what were doing. They got another thing coming when they see you in action, Pretty Momma."

"You said it Baby Boy! I'm just gathering the new info on the latest threat. I'll bring it down to the conference room once I get what we need." She looked up at him. "Thanks for everything, you know I love you, right?"

"I love you too Pen. I'll see you in a bit." She turned and continued to work on her computers. The doctor said any day now she would start to feel the baby kick. Her life had spiraled out of control when she found out she was pregnant. She placed her hand on her belly "Mommy loves you my little monkey. I can't wait to feel you kick." She said with a smile.

* * *

"You must be the BAU, I'm Randall McAlister I'm the head of the White Collar division who've been helping out Counter Terrorism. We're glad you were able to make it." He held out his hand.

"Yes, this is my team, I'm Agent Hotchner, and these are Agents Rossi, Prentiss Jareau, Morgan and Doctor Reid. We're here to help out wherever we can."

"Thank you again Agent. If you would follow me I'll show you to the room we've been working in. Our TA is analyzing the latest threat and should be down soon with the information. In the mean time lets get started."

The team was introduced to the CT Agents and began to work a preliminary profile. An hour had past when they heard it.

"Baby Boy, I have the information requested. Also Sandra wants to meet us at the restaurant tonight before we head home so she can see..." she stopped mid sentence when she looked up at the room. What she saw made her drop all her papers on the floor.

Randall ran over to her "Penelope, Baby, are you okay? Is the baby okay? What's wrong?" Randall put his hand on her belly as if he were able to sense if anything was wrong. That's when he felt it… a little kick.

"Oh my God Penelope, was that what I think it was?" She was snapped out of her shocked state to look at him; at first she thought she was dreaming. Then she felt it again. At that moment the room melted around her and all she saw was Randall. "I don't know... Is this what it should feel like?" She placed her hand on her belly where she had felt the movement. There it was again. "Oh sweetheart, there is no denying that, I can't believe I got to feel the baby kick for the first time. I feel like I'm the luckiest man in the world right now." He kissed her forehead as a tear ran down her cheek.

She was in an emotional overload. Her old team was starring at her, her baby finally kicked. When she found out she was pregnant she was upset that no one would ever be there for the big moments but Randall promised to be there for all of them and here he was the first time the baby kicked.

"He's the information you requested I'm going back to my office." She turned on her heels when Randall grabbed her arm. "Are you okay Sweetheart? Do you need me to call the Doctor?"

"No Baby Boy, I'm fine I just need some air, I love you, I'm fine I promise."

"I love you too, I'll call Sandra. Lets not meet her at the restaurant" She nodded and made her way out of the room. Rossi was having none of it. He was hot on her tail before she even walked out of the door.

Once she was gone the room stood still. JJ spoke first "Did that just happen? And she's pregnant?"

Randall looked at the team confused "You know Garcia?"

Hotch whom was still dumbfounded answered, "Yes, she used to be out technical analyst, but was transferred to, I guess here two months ago."

"Oh, wow. I guess you all didn't know she was pregnant?" Randall looked a little uncomfortable.

Reid looked at him, "How far along is she? She's showing so she needs to be at least 3 to 4 months?"

"I'm going to let her answer these questions. It's not my place." Randall looked extremely uncomfortable now as the group closed in on him with questions. "I'm going to go check on her." and he walked out of the room.

Morgan just sat there stunned. _Three to four months that means,_ "Oh my God, that's my baby! And that asshole thinks he's going to raise it and be its father? No fucking way!" He flew out of his chair to search for her. Emily jumped up to stop him, blocking the door.

"Sit down Morgan, she doesn't need this right now. She'll come to us. You saw the way she looked when she came in here. Rossi's got her."

"Back away Prentiss, isn't this what you always wanted? Me to fail and destroy everything around me?" He spat back out.

"Okay, that was fair, just give her a few minutes. We've known her for a very long time; she doesn't do well with confrontation. " Emily grabbed his shoulders to push him back to his seat.

"I agree with Em, and if she just felt the baby kick for the first time then she is in overload. You know Rossi is going to handle this. We'll get the story when he comes back in here." JJ said.

Hotch placed a comforting hand on Morgan's shoulder "Go take five minutes." It was the only thing he could say. Within the last 15 minutes they found their TA and she was pregnant by one of his agents from a one night stand that he deemed a mistake, and all the signs pointed to her dating the head of the department Randall McAlister. This was now officially a cluster fuck.


	5. Chapter 5

Rossi ran after Garcia. He had been searching for his _daughter_ for two months. Now that he found her there was no way he was going to let her get away.

"Penelope Garcia! I know you know I'm right behind you."

She didn't stop walking. "Yeah I know, but I need to go sit down so I just figured you'd keep following me to my office."

"Fair enough" they walked in silence to her office.

Once they made it inside she shut the door and turned to him. He didn't even hesitate bringing her into his arms. Once in his arms she let all the emotions flow for the day. She cried about seeing her team, about the baby moving, about everything.

"It's okay kitten, I'm here let it out." He rubbed her back as she cried into his shirt. "I was so worried I was never going to see you again, Penelope. I have been looking everywhere. Every contact I have came up with a dead end. Young lady, when you don't want to be found you know how to do it."

"Oh Dave, I messed up so bad and now all of you know where I am. And you know about this" She steeped back looking at her belly. "I was going to call you right before I found out to let you know I was safe, but then this happened and I couldn't face any of you." She went back into his arms and began to cry. "How was I supposed to tell the man I was hopelessly in love with I was carrying his baby, especially after he said it was a mistake and he never has and never will love me."

He pulled her out of his arms to look at her "Penelope lets not talk about that now, lets talk about the fact that I'm getting a grand baby. How far along are you? Do you know what you're having?" He said placing his hand on her belly. "You just made me the happiest grandfather in the world." he said with a huge smile.

"I'm almost 4 months; I find out what I'm having at my appointment on Thursday. I was going to find out last week, but with this case I had to cancel" she took a seat "Oh God Dave, the team is going to hate me, and Morgan probably knows by now the baby is his."

"Penelope the team is not going to hate you. They just need time to adjust to everything. We have all been lost without you. And to think you were just a couple of hours away from us. Now tell me how you found out?"

She took a deep breath "I was feeling pretty sick every morning. I thought I had the flu until I was unpacking my office here and looked at the calendar. I freaked out. I ran to Randall's office and told him I'd be back in 15 minutes. I made it to the closest drug store bought the pregnancy test and took it as soon as I got back to the office. Randall saw me go into the bathroom, but never come back out so he went in looking for me. I was sitting on the floor crying holding the test." She looked up at Rossi with tears streaming down her cheek. "I'm such a fuck up. I go and fall in love with a man who clearly never wanted me I sleep with him one drunken night, I then decide to break it off with Kevin because of course I thought Derek wanted me... man was I foolish. Then I turn up pregnant. I know its Morgan's, Kevin and I were having problems and hadn't been intimate in months." She laughed then " Remind me NEVER to play my odds in Vegas okay?"

She put her hand on her belly "Randall took me home that night to his wife, I was in such disarray that I couldn't comprehend anything that was happening. Randall and his with Sandra promised to be there for me after I told them the story of the father and how he said it was a mistake that night and how he would never love me. The three of us became very close; they're the only family I have here. Look at me I need all the help I can get." She laughed again " How do I get myself into these situations?"

"Penelope they're not the only family you have, you have all of us. Lets not even talk about Morgan right now. Jack and Henry are going to be so excited to have a cousin to play with and I am going to be the best Grandpa anyone has ever seen. I finally have my daughter back, and a grandson now, there is no way I'm letting you go." he kissed the top of her head. When he said those words the baby kicked again. She took his hand and placed it on her belly. "The baby must like you already Papa. The baby's kicking like crazy." Dave let a tear fall down his cheek. "I promise to be there for you this whole time. You don't have to do this alone." She squeezed his hand "Thanks Dave. I think you need to get back to the group. I know I need to talk to all of them, but right now I just need to go home for a few hours. I promise tomorrow I will talk to each one of them." she said biting her lip.

Randall knocked on the door "Sweetheart, are you okay?" He said opening the door.

"Yes Baby Boy, I'm fine it's just… Randall, I would like you to meet my father, well pseudo father David Rossi. The group of people we're working with used to be my old team."

Randall looked at Rossi and her "So one of them is the father you were telling me about?"

"Yes, you're correct. I would appreciate it if we don't go any farther into this though, at least not right now. Don't forget what I told you he said to me."

"Oh I haven't forgotten. I want to beat the shit out of him." He went over to her to give her a hug. "I called Sandra, she's on her way to come get you. I told her to take you to our brownstone for the night, okay? I don't want you or the baby alone. And Sandra wants to feel the baby kick so she'll probably not take her hand off your belly." He said with a laugh.

"Thanks Baby Boy. I'm going to grab my stuff and wait for her down stairs" She turned back to Rossi. "I'll see you tomorrow, Papa."

"I don't think so Kitten, Randall and I will walk you out." She smiled and grabbed his arm to lead him out of the building.

* * *

Morgan was pacing the street. Here was Penelope pregnant with his child. His head was about to explode. He realized he walked about 3 blocks away from the building so he made his way back. When he rounded the corner he saw Penelope being embraced by Randall in a tight hug. _This guy is not raising my baby, no way._ He went to confront them when Rossi stopped him. "Not now, Morgan. She is headed to Randall's for the evening. Tomorrow when she comes into the office she'll talk to everyone."

"Rossi, I need to talk to her now! How dare she keep this from me? Was she planning on even telling me?" Morgan watched her get into a car with a women. "Where is she going? I need to follow her." He went to follow the car.

"Not gonna happen, Morgan. Lets get inside and work the case." Randall walked up to the two men. "Ahh, you must be the Father?" without warning he decked him right in the eye. Because Morgan's emotions were all over the place he didn't have time to react, he just fell backwards. Once he hit the floor he shot back up ready to fight. Rossi stepped in between the two men.

"Not the time for this boys. Let's get inside now. We have a case to work on and right now this isn't helping anything especially Garcia." Rossi said in a no nonsense tone. Randall walked back into the building not even glancing back at the two men. Instead of going back to the conference room he went into his office.

Rossi and Morgan walked back into the room with the team. "What happened to your eye Morgan?" Reid said looking at the already swelling eye. Rossi laughed a little "McAlister hit him."

"Right on McAllister" said Em. "Remind me to buy that man a beer."

"Shut the fuck up Prentiss." Morgan spat out.

"Fuck off, Morgan." Emily went to defend herself more when Hotch spoke up.

"Guys, right now is not the time. We all have questions that need to be answered and believe me they will be answered" He looked over at Rossi. "Care to explain anything?"

"Sure, I'm having a grand baby. She is almost four months along, she felt the baby kick for the first time today. When I was in her office the baby decided it liked its Papa, the little bugger kept kicking my hand."

Morgan threw the papers that were in his hand on the desk "You got to feel it too? It's my fucking kid. If anyone should feel the baby kick it should be me."

Rossi ignored the agent. "She doesn't know what she's having yet, she was going to find out last week, but with this case she postponed the appointment until Thursday."

JJ walked over to Rossi, "When did she find out?"

"She found out a couple of weeks after she got here. It was a complete surprise to her. Randall found her on the bathroom floor holding the positive test. That's when she told him everything." He looked back at Morgan "I'm sure that's why he hit you." he looked back at the others. "When she comes in tomorrow she'll talk to all of you. She's afraid you guys hate her. I told her that wasn't true. Don't make me a liar. She was about to contact me right before she found out about the baby but once she found out she said she just couldn't do it. She considers her life a total fuck up right now. I'm going to do everything in my power to make her believe otherwise, you can join me if you want but you don't have too."

"I could never hate her, she's my sister. Henry is going to love getting another cousin." JJ said to Rossi.

"I second that, I don't agree with the way she left, but she's family. I'll be there 100% for her and the baby. I hope she'll let me go with her on Thursday." Emily said to the group.

"If anyone is going with her its me." Morgan said.

Rossi looked back at the agent "She might not want you to go with her. You need to respect her wishes."

"Her wishes? What about my wishes?" Morgan started pacing the room again.

Hotch shook his head this was defiantly a cluster fuck. " Tomorrow morning I'm going to speak to her first. As of right now no one is getting Thursday morning off. We have case to profile and that needs to come first." He let out a deep breath tomorrow morning Garcia and him are going to have a long talk.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sweetie Pie, you need to relax, all this stress is going to harm you and the baby." Sandra said bringing Penelope a glass of water. Once they got inside she told her to go lay down in the guest room.

The guest room was slowly becoming her home away form home. When she found out she was pregnant, Randall and Sandra made it their business to take care of her; she didn't ask for their help, it just sort of happened. Early in their marriage they found out they were not able to conceive. That was probably the reason they welcomed her with open arms and did whatever they could to help her. When Randall brought her home that night Sandra took care of everything, from making doctor appointments to signing up for new mommy classes.

"I know it's just too much right now. I'm sure my team hates me for the way I left. I hate me for the way I left." She huffed "You should've seen their faces when I walked into the room." she took a sip of the water "What am I gonna do? Tomorrow morning I'll be forced to talk to them." Tears started to from "I don't want them to hate me, I know what I did was wrong but I couldn't be there anymore. I would've had to see Derek and Kevin everyday. Ugh, I just want the world to swallow me up whole."

"Penelope, I know right now it's hard, but you have to calm down. Lets talk about the baby kicking. That must've been an amazing feeling; It makes it real doesn't it?" she said placing her hand on her belly.

"It's so unreal. When it first happened Randall had his hand right where the baby kicked. I thought I was imagining it but then it happened again. I still can't believe something is growing inside of me." She started to rub her belly. "Dave was in my office and this little monkey was moving like crazy. The baby must really like its papa." She said smiling up at Sandra.

"See Pen, aren't you the one that says everything happens for a reason? Well, maybe your old team coming back into your life is a good thing? From what Randall and you have said, it seems like they love you; with the exception of the father."

"You're right." She sighed, "If you don't mind I'm gonna get some sleep. I'm so exhausted after today and tomorrow is gonna be another long one."

"Sure thing, Sweetheart. I'll bring you dinner in a while. " She got up to walk out of the room, "I'm proud of you Penelope, you're going to be an amazing mom."

"I love you both so much, I don't know where I'd be right now without you."

I know honey we love you too. Holler if you need anything" and she walked out of the room to let Penelope rest.

* * *

The next morning Penelope made her way into the kitchen. Randall and Sandra were eating breakfast and drinking coffee at the table.

"Just let me smell it please?" She said while standing over Randall's coffee. "I miss it so much, sweet mother Jesus, I miss it."

Sandra laughed. "You know you say that every morning, sweetheart? Here I made some breakfast for you." She said while placing some waffles in front of her.

"And I'll probably continue to say it everyday. I lived on coffee before the pregnancy." Taking a bite "Thanks for the breakfast, you both are too good to me."

Randall took a bite of her waffle "That's what family's for Pen."

"Hey, didn't you just have your own? I'm the one growing a human."

"Yeah, but Sandra's pancakes are the best, I can't help myself"

"You always steal my food!" Penelope said swatting away his hand from her plate.

Sandra laughed at the two "With the way he eats you'd think I never feed the man. I'm off today so I'll meet you at the cafe for lunch; maybe you can invite your old team or I'll pick something up and bring it to the office?"

"Ohh can you bring ice cream too? You know from that little cart down the street? Oh and have them add the snowcaps, oh and chocolate sauce. Wait can I just have that right now?"

"Penelope, you know the doctor said to limit the dairy, it gives you heartburn." Sandra said giving her a stern look.

"I know but this little monkey here demands it." she said with a pout.

"I'll bring you that lemon ice you love." Penelope put her head down. "Fine, lemon ice will have to do."

Randall leaned over to her ear "I'll get you whatever you want baby. Sandra doesn't have to deal with you in the office when the monster comes out. She somehow conveniently always gets away before that happens."

Penelope smiled from ear to ear "I love you."

"Alright P, lets head to the office, its going to be a long day" He grabbed her bag and walked to Sandra. "I love you baby, we'll see you at lunch. I'll have someone call in the order." He kissed her goodbye and made they made their way out the door.

* * *

Rossi found Morgan at the bar that night trying to drink away his problems. "You know Son, drinking isn't going to solve anything. I should know; that's how I tried to fix my second marriage."

"Lay off me alright? I'm not in the mood." He spat out signaling the bartender to give him another drink.

"You know Morgan, you really need to look at yourself. She wont let you near the baby if you keep acting like this. You're reckless and have been causing destruction everywhere you go. So she left big deal... we've got her back. It's up to you if you want her to stay. You're the one that has the power here; your actions will determine what roll you'll play in their lives. If it were me, I wouldn't let you near her or the baby with a ten foot pole until you cleaned up your act..." he threw a $50 bill on the bar and got up to leave.

"How can I fix this? How can I make this right? I know I hurt her, but I'm hurting too. She left and didn't leave me a note like she left for you guys. We find her and she's pregnant and with my baby, it too much to handle." He took another drink "I went to call my mom when we got back to the hotel but what do I even tell her? _Hey Ma, I got the only woman I have ever loved knocked up told her it was a mistake and that I'd never love her_. She'd kill me."

"Morgan that's something you're going to have to deal with, but if you think getting black out drunk is going to help; you need to reevaluate your life choices." He turned to walk out of the bar not even looking back.

* * *

"Oh Saturday can we go for a walk around central park and then stop at that baby boutique? We'll know what I'm having by then. Do you think Sandra will be able to come with me on Thursday? I don't really want to go alone." they were walking into the building with their arms intertwined.

"I don't know Sweetheart, she might be able to take an hour or so off if her floor isn't crazy. You know how the ICU gets. I'm sure we can work something out. Maybe we can get Rossi to go with you or someone else from your old team. You know I would be there but this case is such a high priority right now."

"What would I do without you, my knight in shining armor?"

"You'd eat more of your food that's for sure." He said laughing as they walked into the room.

Her face quickly fell once she saw her old team sitting around waiting for them. She removed her arm from Randall's and cleared her throat.

"Make sure Sandra brings the ice cream please" she turned to leave.

"Not so fast, Kitten" Rossi jumped up and pulled her into a hug. "I got you this last night." He handed her a bag. "David Rossi, you know you didn't have to do that."

"Get used to it. You and this child are going to be spoiled. What's the use in having money if you don't spend it?"

She rolled her eyes and opened the bag pulling out a yellow onesie that said _If you think I'm cute you should see my Grandpa_ in red writing. She looked up at him and laughed. "I wouldn't have expected anything less, Thank you" He smiled at her "There's one more thing in there" She removed the paper and pulled out a little box, when she opened it she gasped. It was a beautiful charm bracelet. "I can't accept this, it's too much."

"I got this for you for a couple months before you left. I wanted to give you something you can always have and make your own. I only added two charms, the heart one says Daddy's little girl and the other is the Eiffel Tower. I was planning on buying us tickets for Christmas." She looked at the charms in her hand.

"I don't know what to say? " He pulled her into his arms "Just say you won't leave again. I didn't have a daughter until I met you."

JJ and Emily both whipped tears out of their eyes. "Yeah PG, please don't leave again" Emily said wrapping her arms around her. "I've been lost without my daily dose of PG."

"I'm so sorry to all of you. I know it was selfish to leave, I just had no choice." She addressed the room.

"That's a lie! You never had to leave, Garcia." Morgan spat out.

Randall instantly went on the defense. "I think it was the best thing she's ever done. Leaving made her meet me."

"What? You have some fetish for fucking pregnant women you sick fuck?" Morgan was about to swing when they heard a commotion behind them.

Sandra came running into the room. "Penelope, you forgot to take your medicine. You know the doctor said if you don't take it you'll pass out again."

"Thanks Sandra, It's been a crazy 24 hours. It just slipped my mind. Thank you for bringing them."

"You're welcome, Sweetheart."

Randall walked over to his wife. "Agent Morgan, I would like you to meet my wife Sandra McAlister." Randal smiled at the look on Morgan's face while Emily burst out laughing. "This day keeps getting better and better. Where did you get this guy PG? I need to find me one." Morgan still hadn't said anything he just stood there dumfounded.

Sandra kissed her husband. "I'm sure we'll have time to talk at lunch. I'll be bringing food by around 1." She went to walk out of the door.

"Sandra, Please, please, please!"

She laughed, "Even if I don't; you know he's going to run around to the cart and get you one." She gave Penelope a hug and bent down to her belly, "Be good for Mommy, Aunt Sandy loves you." She rubbed her hand on her belly _._ "Ahh, was that?" She talked to Penelope's belly again. "I've been waiting for you to do that all night little monkey. You just made my day." she got up and kissed Penelope's cheek. "I'll see you soon. Randall, make sure she takes the pills."

"Sure thing, Sweet Cheeks" he said with a wink as she walked out of the room.

"What do you mean passed out kitten?" Dave said with a worried expression. "Why didn't you tell me yesterday?"

"It's no big deal Papa, the baby and I are fine. I just wasn't drinking enough water and became anemic. Nothing to worry about now."

Hotch cleared his throat. "Penelope, you and I need to have a talk right now." he said it with such command that she nodded and walked out of the room.

Morgan looked at McAlister "Is she really okay? Is the baby okay?" his face no longer held anger only concern.

"Yeah Morgan, she's fine. I was with her in her office when she went to stand up but collapsed. I was able to catch her before she hit the floor."

Reid chimed in "Fainting is a common occurrence during the first trimester. It's nothing really to worry about she needs to take it easy get plenty of fluids and rest."

"Thanks Pretty boy." it was the first time Morgan had even slightly resembled his old self.


	7. Chapter 7

Garcia lead Hotch to her office where they sat for five minutes in silence. "You could've come to me Penelope. You didn't have to leave like you did."

"That's where you're wrong, Hotch. I had to leave; do you think I would've been able to avoid Morgan and Kevin? Even if I moved teams I would've seen them." She huffed "Could you imagine how they would've reacted when they found out I was pregnant? I wasn't going to put myself through that. I left because I had to."

"You're wrong Penelope. You say we're family but a family member wouldn't have left in the middle of the night. We could've worked something out. I just wish you would have come to me first."

She hated confrontation so she tried to change the subject. "How's Jack?"

"He misses you. He asks me when he'll hear from you. I foolishly told him you would call and always be there for him." He was letting his anger take hold of the situation.

"I was going to be in contact you, I swear. Its just after I found out I was pregnant I couldn't face any of you again. I wanted to close that chapter of my life." He looked at her with a hurt expression "I was broken okay, my heart fell apart that night and the only thing I knew I had control over was getting out. I couldn't live there and be reminded that I was just a one night stand that meant nothing to him, when in reality that one night stand gave me my miracle." she rubbed her belly. "I don't regret leaving but I regret how I left."

"We miss you, we all miss you. It's not the same without you, Penelope. We could always guarantee you'd be waiting for us with a smile once we got off the jet. We just don't have that anymore. I failed you and my team." Hotch said in a defeated tone.

She got up to move in front of him "You did no such thing. None of this had anything to do with you and everything to do with me. You're an amazing leader Aaron, you failed no one."

"After you left the whole team fell apart. I tried to get it back together but I can't; we need you Penelope. You're our light in otherwise a very dark world."

"I won't move back but I'm just a phone call or a short train ride away."

"Why won't you move back?" He looked at her cockeyed.

"You know why."

"You're going to need to talk to him Penelope. There is no way around it."

She sat back down "Did you see how angry he just was?" she rolled her eyes "I should've known not to expect anything else. I don't even know how we were even friends to begin with." a small tear fell down her face. If she was honest with herself she still loved him with all her heart, but he broke her one time too many. Flirting with her than taking someone else home from the bar, sleeping with her than calling it a mistake and the kicker " _I_ _don't feel that way about you and never will"_ those words haunted her every minute of everyday. She would love this baby with her whole heart, and she would protect it from everything she could. She wasn't going to let him treat this baby like a mistake. She would rather bring this baby up alone then let it feel like a burden because of its father. Randall already agreed to be the father figure in his or her life. As far as she was concerned Morgan was just a sperm donor. He lost all the rights to this baby when he said it was all a mistake.

"He's hurt Penelope. Within the last 24 hours he found you and found out you are pregnant with his baby" Hotch said trying to defend his agent. "That's a lot to take in."

"That might be true Aaron, but it's not just me anymore. I have someone else to take care of. Every decision I make now affects not just my life but also my little monkey here. My baby is my number one priority now." she sighed. "I don't want to deny him his baby, but I won't put the baby in danger of feeling unwanted in anyway."

Hotch shook his head. He wasn't going to get anywhere with her and Morgan. They were going to have to deal with that by themselves. He was just glad to have her back.

Out of nowhere Penelope shot up and grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly. "My little Monkey likes you." She said with a smile. Hotch returned the smile thinking back to when Haley was pregnant with Jack. He loved reading to her belly and talking to his unborn son. He spoke to her stomach "I like you too little guy. I'm your uncle Aaron, you have a huge family that can't wait to meet you." he rubbed her belly "You lucked out getting your mom, little one. She's one of the best people I've ever known."

* * *

The rest of the morning went by fast. They were all glad to have Penelope's skill back on their side, Lynch was good but nowhere near as good as her. They would be ready to give their profile after lunch because of her help.

When she'd come into the room all eyes were on her, even if she didn't have anything to say. Morgan watched her evey move like a hawk. He was afraid to get close to her in fear of her reaction, so he just hung back and watched her interact with the rest of the team.

Around 1 o'clock Sandra showed up with lunch. Penelope hastily went through the bags looking for something. When she didn't find it she pouted at Sandra. "It's not in here is it?"

She laughed at her friend "No its not. I told you this morning the doctor said you can't have it because of the heartburn."

"You tell the baby that? Go on I dare ya!" she said pointing at her belly. Randall let out a laugh "Here comes the monster" He bent down to her belly "Kid, didn't I tell you to knock it off?" He left the room for a minute to go to the break room when he came back he had Penelope's ice cream "I knew she wouldn't get it so after I called in the order I went down and brought one back." He looked over at his wife "You get to leave after lunch, the rest of us have to deal with her. Trust me when I say this, I will get her anything and everything she wants."

He handed her the ice cream cone. She looked up at him with innocent eyes and in the smallest cutest voice said thank you. The whole room burst out laughing

They ate and chatted for about ten minutes. JJ looked over at Penelope "Have you started a nursery yet?" Penelope finished the last part of her ice cream before she answered, "Randall and his friend Mark were over last weekend to help get the room ready to paint, I'm between two options. Once I find out what I'm having tomorrow I'll know what one."

Sandra grabbed her hand "Speaking of that Sweetie, there's no way I'll be able to make it to the appointment. We're short two nurses on my floor and they need me. I'm really sorry."

"I'll go with you," Morgan said.

"I'm sorry Morgan, but I don't think that's a wise move right now. We haven't even said more than two words to each other. I think it would be better to go alone right now." She wanted him to be there more than anything but this wasn't a movie. He wasn't going to show up and sweep her off her feet and everything would be happily ever after. He broke her heart too many times. She refused to let herself fall back into the same routine. Insanity is doing the same thing over and over expecting different results, not this time. She was going to stand her ground and protect her and her baby.

"Then let's talk, right here, right now. I've got plenty to say to you."

Hotch saw that he needed to step in before this got out of hand. "Agents right now is not the time or place for this." He looked at JJ "You'll go with Garcia tomorrow morning. I know you want someone to go with you Garcia and JJ's been through all of this with Henry. As for you two talking, I agree that needs to happen, but not right now. Right now we need to deliver the profile." Hotch threw his discarded lunch away and walked out of the room.

Penelope made a strange face "Pen, are you okay?" Randall moved over to her seat. The tension in the room disappeared and filled with concern for their pregnant friend. "Yes sweetie, its just..." She looked at Sandra.

"I told you! Let me see if I have any Tums." Sandra said rolling her eyes.

Penelope looked up at the room "There's some in my desk, I'll just go get them. You guys need to deliver the profile anyway and Sandra has that gloating look on her face so I would rather not be around her." She moved to walk out of the room. Morgan was right behind her.

"Right now is not a good time Morgan. I need to get to my desk." She turned to face him.

"Fine, you want to keep avoiding this then far be it from me to stop you." He spat out.

"You know what Morgan? You just proved to me you not coming tomorrow is a good thing." She turned back to continue down the hall rolling her eyes. How could she have ever been so stupid to fall in love with that man?

"You don't just get to walk away when the situation doesn't suit you, Penelope." He ran up to her grabbing her arm to stop her from continuing to her office.

His touch sent shocks down her body. She pulled her arm away and pushed him back. "Get off of me, never touch me again. I'm not running away from a situation I don't like, I'm trying to get back to my desk to take some Tums. My chest feels like its about to explode. I really don't have time for this." she moved back down the hall.

"Please Penelope, we need to talk." By this time they'd made it to the door of her office. She turned to look at him before going in, "I know Morgan, we can talk tomorrow after my appointment. You can meet me at my apartment at noon, I'll have Randall give you the address." With that she walked into her office closing the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks for reading. I've gotten some great suggestions from some of you. A lot of them were things I was already planning. I know I made Derek seem like the bad guy, he's not. Penelope is just scared to fall back into the same hole she lived in for years. The team isn't trying to encourage or discourage their relationship; they're letting them figure it out on their own. Thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

The next morning Penelope was running around anxious. Today was the day she was going to find out what she was having. She was excited to have a better connection with the monkey growing inside of her, but she also knew after the appointment she'd be talking to Morgan.

She looked around her apartment again to make sure everything was clean and ready. Walking into the room she would be using for the nursery she thought about Randall and Mark. They did a great job clearing out all the old furniture and getting everything ready to paint. Mark had been spending a lot of time with them the past couple of weeks. He was one of Randall's friends from when, he worked for the NYPD.

There was a buzzing at her front door, drawing her from her thoughts. "JJ is that you?" she said through the intercom.

"Yes Garcie, it's me. Buzz me up!"

"Sure thing, once you get inside take the elevator to the sixth floor hang a left, and I'm the last one on the right. See you in a minute."

Once JJ made it inside Penelope's apartment, she looked around, "This place is amazing! I always thought New York apartments were small and gross, but this place is better than fancy hotels I've stayed at." She walked around examining the layout.

"Mikey, my handler, really came through this time." Penelope rolled her eyes, "He's a real bastard, but he's always looked out for me, even if nothing comes free with him."

JJ looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a long story. Lets just head over to the hospital, okay?" Penelope said, while grabbing her bag.

"Sure thing, Pen."

* * *

Derek was pacing back and forth in the conference room. "Relax, kid. You're going to wear a hole in the floor."

Morgan looked up at Rossi, before speaking, "I can't believe she wouldn't let me go with her. Do you think she knows what's we're having yet? I don't even know what hospital she went to."

Randall walked in, answering his question, "She's at New York Presbyterian. Her appointment isn't until 9:15 and seeing that its only..." He looked at his watch, "8:52; I don't think she knows what she's having yet. She won't find out until the end of her appointment anyway. They run some test, check her belly, and then start the ultrasound." He moved to the table to sit down, "They end up fighting with her every time though. She hates changing into the gowns." He laughed at the memory "One time we were there, she refused to change because it took her twenty minutes to get into some undergarment. They ended up calling me back into the room to cut it off her. She was so annoyed, the doctor ended up scolding her about wearing clothes like that while she was pregnant. You should've heard them go back and forth about proper pregnancy clothing." He laughed again. "Best show of my life!"

After hearing his words Morgan's blood boiled with jealousy, "They had you cut it off of her? You saw her naked?"

Randall rolled his eyes at the agent, "No Morgan, I didn't see her naked. She was wrapped in a gown. You need to control yourself. You have no right to stake your claim on her."

"She's carrying my baby!" Morgan yelled.

"And she didn't even want you there. What does that say about you?" Randall got up and moved to stand right in front of him. Morgan swung, but Randall saw it coming and was able to block it.

Rossi and Hotch stepped in between the two men. "That's enough children." Hotch turned to Morgan, "Have Rossi take you to Garcia's apartment and wait for her there. She gave him a key yesterday. You won't be any good to us here."

Morgan pushed Rossi off of him,"Fine lets go." he said, while storming out of the room.

"God, I love this man." Emily said, walking past Reid to high five McAlister. "You always get under his skin. He deserves every bit of shit you give him."

Randall smiled at himself and sat back down to work.

* * *

"Penelope Garcia?" The nurse called out. After hearing her name, Penelope and JJ followed her to the room. "You know the deal Pen, get in the gown." The nurse said handing her the garment. "Please, let this be simple today."

"Oh, you know you love me. I make this place lively. This would be avoided if you'd just get fashionable gowns, we wouldn't have a problem." Penelope said, with a smile.

"I'll put your suggestion in at our next meeting," The nurse said, with a laugh. "Who is this? Randall and Sandra couldn't make it?"

"No, Randall is stuck working a high profile case and Sandra's upstairs working. I guess they're short two nurses, so she couldn't take the time to sneak away." Penelope motioned towards JJ, " This is my sister Jennifer, but we all call her JJ. She's the only one in our group who's had a baby."

"Well, then it seems fitting for you to be here," the nurse looked back at Penelope giving her look before heading to the door, "Change into the gown, the doctor will be in soon."

Penelope changed into her gown and sat on the table.

"Are you okay, P? You seem a little off." JJ asked, looking at her friend.

"I'm okay, sweetie. I'm just worried about having to talk with Morgan once this is done."

"Don't be worried. It'll all work out, it always does. Everything happens for a reason right?" JJ smiled.

Penelope laid her head onto the table, "You're right."

There was a knock at the door, drawing both of their attentions, "Nice to see you again, Penelope. Are you excited to see the gender of the baby?" The doctor said while he walked into the room. When he saw JJ, he shook her hand, "I haven't met you before, I'm Doctor Edwards, Penelope's OB."

"Nice to meet you, I'm JJ Penelope's sister."

"It's nice to see her have so much support. I know being a single mom is hard." The doctor said, before walking over to Penelope.

"Yeah she has loads of people to help her." JJ smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that. Are you ready Penelope?"

"Sure thing, Doc. Just let me know what you want me to do." Penelope answered.

"First, I'm going to examine you, to make sure everything is progressing correctly. I'll run some test, then we'll see what you're having. Sound good?"

"Sounds like a plan, Stan."

It took about fifteen minutes for the doctor to examine her. "Everything's looking really good, Penelope. You're progressing nicely. Any more fainting spells or heartburn?"

"No more fainting. As for he heartburn: I can't stop with the dairy, this little Monkey here craves it."

"Just try and limit it and never three hours before bed. You don't want the heartburn to keep you up at night. Are you ready?"

Penelope smiled at the doctor. "Yes, please."

He placed the gel on her stomach and started to move around the object. "There's your baby growing big and strong and if you look right here...

"Congratulations Penelope, you're having a ..."

* * *

 **AN: Sorry this on is a little short. I wanted to leave it here. What do you guys think the baby will be? Derek and Pen will be having their talk in the next chapter... It's about to get worse before it gets better. Thanks for all the support.**


	9. Chapter 9

Rosssi and Morgan made their way to the address given to them by Randall. Once inside her apartment both men were taken back.

"This place is amazing. Mikey really pulled through for her." Rossi said, looking around. "I texted Garcia to let her know I was dropping you off. They're going to grab something to eat then make their way here. She said to make yourself at home." He walked into the living room and headed to the window. "She has a great view." He turned to head back out of the door, "I need to head back to the office, we have a meeting with CT on the progress." He shook his head "this is going to be a long case."

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll just sit here and wait."

"Don't do anything stupid Morgan, she might not be my daughter by blood but that's just a formality. I have plenty of connections to make you disappear." He said before he walked out of the door.

Morgan didn't say anything, instead he sat down on the couch. Here he was sitting in her apartment, this is where she planned to start her life over, a life with his child and without him. How was he going to fix this? Every time he wanted to talk to her, his anger came back and pushed aside his logic and reason. He got up to look at the pictures around the room. There were pictures of everyone on the team but him.

When moving some around he found a picture of a sonogram. _This must be the first picture of the baby,_ he thought. He was going to be a dad; he just needed to convince Garcia of that. He loved her; always had loved her. That night was the first time he'd made love to a woman and out of that love, a miracle appeared. He wanted to marry her, be her husband, her confidant, her biggest supporter; he wanted to have a house full of children with her.

He had to figure out a way to convince her of that. He pulled the picture out of the frame to look at it. When he flipped it over what he saw broke his heart.

 _Baby Garcia 9 weeks. My little Monkey, Mommy loves you and I'll never let anyone hurt you or make you feel unwanted. Can't wait to meet you.- Love Mommy_

He took his phone out to take a picture of the sonogram. When done; he put the picture back and went to explore the apartment. He walked into the first room; he guessed it was Penelope's. There were baby clothes on the bed and bags full of baby needs on the floor. He picked up some of the items to examine them, wishing he was there to decide what to buy.

After looking at the items he moved to the next room. He walked into what he guessed, was the nursery. There were old sheets placed on the floor to paint. He walked over to the two colors samples she'd picked; one was green and yellow he assumed for a boy and purple and pink for a girl.

He walked out of the room and into the kitchen where he got himself a glass of water. He looked at the pictures on the fridge of her, Randall, Sandra, and some other guy. She was having a good time here. He closed the door and made his way to the couch.

He picked up a baby book and started thumbing through it to kill time.

* * *

"You sure you don't want me to come up, Pen? I can always stay." JJ said dropping her off in front of her apartment building. "Yeah, I'm sure. I have to do this alone."

"Sure thing Pen, if you need anything let me know, okay?" She nodded at JJ as she made her way to her apartment.

She took a deep breath and pushed open the door to see Morgan sitting on the couch reading a baby book.

When he saw her he stood up. "How did the appointment go? Is everything okay? Is the baby okay?" He had genuine concern in his voice.

"Yes, everything went well. He told me to lay off the dairy again but what the hell does he know?" She sat down on the couch.

When he sat down next to her he started to bounce his leg with nerves. "What did you find out?"

She grabbed her bag and pulled the sonogram picture out. She looked at it one more time before handing it over, "Derek Morgan, I would like you to meet your son."

He took the picture with tears in his eyes. He was having a son; a baby boy with his baby girl. He traced the picture with his fingertips. "That one is for you to keep. I had the doctor print out some extras for the team."

He turned the picture over to see _Baby Garcia 19 weeks._ He looked up at her. "Why doesn't this say baby Morgan?"

 _Here's where the shit was going to hit the fan_ , she thought. "This baby is a Garcia. I have no intention of giving him your last name."

"That's my baby, Garcia. He should have my last name." He said a little louder.

"It might be your DNA, but this is not your baby. This is my little miracle." she stood up to get some water. He followed her every move. "What do you mean it's not my baby, I created the baby, I was there."

"Yeah, I'm well aware of you being there, Derek. I'm also very aware of what you said the next morning. This _mistake_ you created gave me a new reason to live." She grabbed her water and headed back to the living room.

"Penelope it wasn't a mistake, I just didn't know how to handle what I was feeling so I pushed you away and convinced myself I didn't love you. We made love that night and out of that love we created this." He placed his hand on her belly for the first time.

She pushed his hand away. "You only say that now because you'd never walk away from your responsibilities. Don't worry Derek, this little guy is not your responsibility, he's mine. Him and I are going to be a family and I hope one day I'll find someone and give this monkey some brothers and sisters."

"No Garcia, that's not going to happen, I will not let another man raise my son and give you babies. That's my baby that you're carrying and I have every right to make decisions on his behalf."

"That's where you're wrong Morgan. The second you dismissed me as just another one night stand you lost every right to me and anything that involves me and that includes this baby." Her blood was now boiling.

"I told you that night wasn't a mistake I just said that because I was scared to love you like I do. I have never loved a women like I love you."

"You don't love me, you just feel like you need to be responsible for the baby. I'm telling you Morgan you have no obligation to this child. We'll do fine without you."

"Why are you being like this? Why can't you just accept that I love you and want to be a father? I want to marry you and be a family."

She now had tears running down her check "You want to know why I don't believe you... fine. Those ten words you said are on constant repeat in my mind. I wake up and hear them; I go to bed hearing them. _I don't feel that way about you and never will._ I'm not the same person I was four months ago. I wont just come crawling back to you because you're a smooth talker. I'm stronger now; I will never be at your beck and call again. It's not just my life I have to worry about, Derek. All of my decisions revolve around this little guy. Everything I do is for him and I won't let him be brought into this world knowing his father thought he was a mistake. He will never feel like he was unwanted. This little man here is my whole world now, he's taken the spot you used to hold."

"I'm not letting you take him from me. He's mine, and there is no way in fucking hell I will let some other man raise my child. Look at your track record with men, Garcia. I'd never let someone you pick be around my kid. Let's not forget about Battle." As soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted it. He went to move closer to her "Pen I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I was just..."

She moved back from him. "No you're right. Look at my track record. You forgot one thing Morgan; you fall into that category, just like the rest of them. You know what? I wish I never loved you." She moved to the door, "Get out!"

"No, Pen, I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that I was just upset. I'm sorry please, I love you." He moved closer to her.

Her eyes held fire and rage. "I want you to give up your paternal rights. I'll have Randall's lawyer draw up the papers tomorrow. Expect them soon." She swung open the door signaling for him to leave.

"I'm not signing away my rights Penelope, lets just talk. I didn't mean it. I said something stupid out of anger. Please." He tried touching her arm.

She pulled away. "Get out of my house now, Morgan!"

He shook his head and moved to the door. "This isn't over Penelope. Just know that I love you." He walked out of the door only to hear it slam behind him.

* * *

 **AN: I know Penelope seems like a bitch here. It gets better I promise, I wanted a lot of angst. Derek will get his chance soon. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

She decided to call Randall after she calmed down.

 _"Hey sweet thing, how did the Doctors appointment go?_

She melted into her couch. "The doctors appointment went really well. The talk with Morgan, not so much. I don't know how I ever loved him," she took a deep breath.

 _"_ _I'm sorry Sweetie, I personally don't like the man, but I'm sure he is just in sensory overload. It's been less than a week since he found all of this out. Remember how you reacted when you found out?"_

She didn't want to talk about it. "So do you want to know what color we'll be painting the nursery?

" _The anticipation is killing me!"_

"I'm having a ... BOY" She screamed into the phone.

" _Penelope, that's great news! Now we can paint and get everything ready for him!"_

 _"_ I know. I can't believe I'm having a son. You're going to have to teach him everything about sports and take him to t-ball practice..." She started naming off things.

 _"Silly girl, can we wait until he's born before we start planning all of that?"_ He said, with a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess we should. I'm just excited. Hey, I know we're busy, but can I take tomorrow off?" She said biting her lip; she didn't want to see Morgan just yet.

" _Yeah Sweetie, that's fine. Hey Mark is off tomorrow. I'll call him to go over and start painting. Then when I get off I'll come by and help. When are you going to tell the team what you're having?"_

"Yes, please ask Mark to come over, I'll be here all day getting stuff ready. I'm sure Morgan has told them all already, if not he will be. I want to go out to dinner tomorrow to celebrate with everyone."

" _That sounds good to me, Honey. I'm so happy for you. I'll have Mark come by around ten okay?"_

"Sure thing Baby. Thank you for everything. I'm going to call Sandra and tell her the good news."

She didn't want to call the whole team so she sent them a quick text.

 _It's a BOY! We'll celebrate tomorrow night! Love you all xoxo_

As soon as she sent it she started getting texts from the group congratulating her. After today she needed some her time so she started the tub.

* * *

Morgan walked into the building the next day defeated. When he got back to the hotel he finally called his mom.

 _"Hey Baby, what do I owe the pleaser of your call?" came over the phone. He sat at the end of his bed trying to control his emotions._

 _"Momma, I messed up so bad, and I have no idea how to fix it." He said with such hurt in his voice she new something was terribly wrong._

 _"What's wrong, honey? We can always fix anything, just tell me what happened?"_

 _"Mom, I hurt Penelope so bad..." He then continued to tell his mother the whole story not leaving any detail out. "Mom how could I have been so stupid to tell her I never loved her and never will. I was just so scared of the things I was feeling after we made love. It had never felt like that before. So I pushed her away and made myself believe I never loved her but in reality that's the only thing I know how to do. She wants me to have no say in anything that involves the baby. She even said she was going to find a man one day and give my son siblings. I'm so lost right now."_

 _His mom took a deep breath trying to understand everything her son had just told her. "You need to give Penelope time. Yes, Derek, you hurt her but she loves you and love is something you just can't get over, right away. You need to show her you were scared, but make no mistake the next time I see you I'm going to hit you upside your head. I know you say things out of anger. In that aspect; you're just like your father, but what you said about her track record with men was uncalled for, Derek. It will end up making you work even harder to regain what you once had with her. Don't ever tell your sisters that, they'll make it their job to harass you about your stupidity."_

 _"I know, Mom. I'm the stupidest person in the world right now and I'm paying for it. I want to fix this, fix Penelope and me. I want a family with her and only her."_

 _"You need to show her you're serious about this, Derek. It's going to be hard to convince her because she'll think you're only trying to take responsibility for your actions. Don't let your ego get in the way and you end up saying something you regret again. Tomorrow when you see her talk to her, even if she doesn't listen at first keep talking to her. Talk to that Randall guy and Rossi, it sounds like if you can get them on your side she would follow suite."_

 _"Thanks for listening Momma. I'll fix this and if I'm lucky I'll have a house full of grandbabies for you."_

 _"Let me know if you need anything. I love you, Derek."_

 _"I love you, too, Mom. Thanks."_

He had to find Penelope this morning and apologize for the way he acted. He was just taken so off guard. She had always been able to throw him for a loop. It was one of the things he loved about her, and she always kept him on his toes. The last name of the baby hurt him, and that caused him to say things he didn't mean. He needed to find a way to prove to her he was in love with her. He wanted to be her husband and give her a family she's always wanted.

He walked into her office only to find it empty. He then made his way to the room they had been working in. Everyone was there but Penelope.

"Where is she?" Morgan asked McAlister.

Randall looked over at him. "She needed the day off so I gave it to her."

Morgan looked towards Hotch "I need the day off, Hotch. I need to see her. She can't be alone right now, not after the things I said last night."

"She's not alone, Morgan. My friend Mark's with her. They're going to paint the nursery and go shopping for the baby."

"Who the fuck is Mark? Is that the guy in the pictures?" Morgan started pacing the room. When no one answered he walked out.

Reid decided to go after him. He had sat back long enough watching his friend fall apart.

* * *

"Mark, thank you so much for coming to help. I know Randall said he wanted to come by later to see what we've done." She said giving Mark a glass of water.

"We? Don't you mean me?" He said with a laugh taking the water. "You look beautiful today, Penelope. Pregnancy suits you."

She could feel her cheeks heat up. "Thanks Mark. I really appreciate everything you've been doing for me. Randall is a great judge of character. You know, he told me about the time you saved him during some shoot out?"

"Ah, don't let him inflate my ego, Pen. It was nothing. I just needed to make sure he got home to Sandra, his fiancé at the time. He would've done the same for me."

"So he would've taken a bullet for you so you could go home to your woman?"

"What woman?" He laughed. "I was too young to have a fiancé waiting at home. But now… I'm just waiting for the right girl." He looked her in the eyes.

"Maybe you'll find that girl somewhere soon," she said with a wink. "I'm going to ask the team to go out to eat tonight at that fun restaurant down the street that has live music and dancing. Do you want to come with us tonight?"

"I'd love to Penelope, but only if you promise to dance with me." He said, drinking the water.

She winked at him, "You think you can keep up with me? I'm a fire cracker."

"God, I hope so!" he said, walking back into the room to paint.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading. The restaurant is going to be fun, lots of jealousy and passion to come… Please review, I love to hear what you guys think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: There is strong sexual content in this chapter.**

* * *

Reid followed Morgan out of the room and into the hall where he was pacing back and forth. "Morgan, come on lets go talk." Morgan looked up at his friend with the saddest expression and nodded. They made their way to the cafe on the second floor.

"I'm having a boy, Reid. A son, my son." He said starting the conversation. "But she wants nothing to do with me and doesn't want me to be in the baby's life. She won't even give him my last name." He said in a defeated tone. "Yesterday she gave me the sonogram picture and when I saw baby Garcia I lost it. I said some really mean things, Reid. She'll never forgive me. I wouldn't forgive me, everything I've said or done involving this situation has been a total fuck up. "

Reid watched his friends emotions run across his face. "You were upset. Garcia has known you for a long time, Morgan. She understands you say things out of anger."

"Yeah, but I crossed a line, a hard line, Reid. I brought up Battle." Reid flinched when he heard the name. He knew Garcia still struggled with her insecurities because of him.

"It was out of anger, Morgan. We've all said and done things when upset that we regret, even Garcia."

"Yeah, but I've never had this much to lose before. This is the woman I love and mother of my child. I want to be able to go home to her every night, be there for all the ups and downs; I want to grow old with her and have a house full of children. Reid, I never wanted that before, but with her it's all I see. I love her. Now she won't even talk to me. She didn't even show up at work today."

"Garcia doesn't like confrontation, she never has. Would you have expected her to show up today and act like nothing happened?"

"No, I guess you're right, but she's at her apartment with that Mark guy. I can't lose her Reid not when I just got her back."

"You won't lose her, Morgan. She can try to deny it all she wants but she loves you, always has. The way she looks at you when you're talking to someone else says it all. She's been in love with you for years Morgan. She tried to date other people but her relationships would always fall threw because they weren't you." Reid's phone went off with a text from Prentiss telling him about going out tonight with Garcia. He contemplated for a moment then decided his course of action. "Garcia is inviting everyone out tonight to celebrate the reveal. You should come."

"Did she invite me?" He looked up with hopeful eyes.

"I'm inviting you, it's your son, too. I'm sure she will have cooled off by tonight. Just don't make an ass out of yourself again or she'll continue to push you away. We wont be on this case forever so use your time wisely."

"Thanks Reid. I'm sure I'm the most hated person on the team right now."

"Actually you're not, even with Prentiss, well Rossi might hold some animosity but that's just because his daughter was missing and he couldn't find her. We all want you to figure everything out. We want her back just as bad as you do. We just won't step in the way."

"I owe you, Reid. At our wedding, you'll be my best man, Okay?" He said smiling at Reid.

"I'd be honored to do so. You're going to have to get other people to plan your bachelor party though. I don't think I have enough experience."

"Don't worry, Pretty Boy. If I can get her to marry me, I don't need one."

* * *

She hurried around her house trying to find the right outfit. She really wanted to impress Mark. The whole time he was there they flirted and not just innocent flirting it was hardcore get your juices flowing flirting and she couldn't get her mind off of it. After changing her dress three times she finally settled on a short back dress with no back. It plunged low on her hips in the back and made her feel sexy, the halter top crossed over her chest leaving a perfect window of her girls then looped back around her neck. The baby bump was really showing now so she wanted to wear black in the effort to hide it a little. She grabbed some heels and her bag to head out to the restaurant.

She was running a little late, in true Garcia fashion. She was having a hard time finding something that made her feel desirable. With the outfit she decided on she hoped Mark would feel that way, too. She hadn't ever been this hot and bothered in her life. She knew they said pregnant woman were crazy for sex but this was unreal.

The cab dropped her off about fifteen minutes later then she wanted. When she made her way inside she saw the team waiting for her. There were blue balloons and blue confetti on the table "Aww, guys, you didn't have to do this. This is uber sweet of you." she started to tear up.

"Garcie, it's no big deal, we wanted to celebrate."

Garcia gave hugs to everyone. She looked up at the bar to see Morgan sitting there watching the interactions. She huffed and turned around to see Mark coming in.

Randall got up to wave his friend over to the table. "Hey Mark, nice of you to come by. How was the painting? Sorry I couldn't come by I needed to get home and change to come here."

"Hey Ran, yeah I got a lot of it done. She wants to do a diamond pattern on the back wall. I just started placing the tape before I had to leave to get ready. Where's Sandy?"

"They're still short at the hospital so they asked her to stay. You know her, she'll never leave the hospital short staffed, especially if it's on the ICU floor."

Mark nodded and leaned over to give Penelope a hug. "Hey Sexy Momma, you look..." He pulled back to look her up and down again. " _Delicious_."

She felt her cheeks heat up; she had gotten the reaction she was hoping for. "That's what Momma wants to hear. Maybe I'll give you a little taste." She winked at him and walked over to the other side of the table to talk to Rossi and Emily.

Morgan had heard to the whole conversation from where he was sitting, his blood was boiling. This man was not going anywhere near his woman. Especially when she looked like that, she should only dress like that for him and only him. She was turned away from him so he had the perfect view of her milky sink on her back. Every inch begged for him to kiss and lick. She was beautiful before but now being pregnant with his child drove him wild. He closed his eyes remembering the sounds she made that night and how she moved with him. He took a deep breath trying to control his body. When he opened his eyes he saw Mark walk up to her and ask her something.

* * *

"Are you ready to make good on your promise, sweet thing?" Mark whispered into her ear. "Only if you think you can handle me?" She said without missing a beat.

He took her hand as they made their way onto the dance floor. Once on the dance floor he pulled her close placing his leg in between hers, his body was hot and she loved it. Her goal tonight was to relieve some of the pent up lust she was carrying around for the last couple of weeks and it looked like he was willing to participate. "You look so beautiful tonight, Penelope. Thank you for dancing with me."

She pulled her head back to look into his eyes. "I've been waiting for this dance for weeks." He smiled down at her resting his forehead on hers as they continued to danced intimately together.

Rossi watched the exchange from the table. Penelope was trying to get over Morgan but in all honestly he knew those two were meant to be together. She was hurt yes and hurt bad, but that will just be fuel for their passion. He looked over at the bar where Morgan had been sitting, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the man, his pained expression was written all over his face while he watched the couple dance. He decided to have mercy on the agent and ask Mark to cut in. He made his way over to the dance floor just as another slow song started. "May I dance with my daughter?"

"Sure thing, sir." He turned back to Penelope and kissed her forehead. Penelope watched as him and Randall made their way over to the other side of restaurant bar.

"Kitten, you look exquisite tonight. Beyond beautiful." She leaned into his chest the best she could. "Thank you, I wanted to look really nice tonight."

"You wanted to look nice for Mark?" He said gently not trying to push.

"Maybe, I don't know, I guess." She could feel her cheeks heating up.

"I love you and as far as I'm concerned you're my daughter, Penelope, but I want you to make sure you know what you're doing."

"Rossi, I know you're looking out for me but I need to start my life over and that means getting over Morgan. I'm here to have fun tonight and if that fun involves Mark then so be it. He's a really good guy Rossi and he knows I'm pregnant."

"Ceasefire kitten, I was just making sure."

The song changed and he motioned to get off the floor. Hotch, Randall and Mark were at the other end of the bar, Reid seemed to be no where so Rossi decided to join the men at the bar and let Penelope sit a the table with the girls.

* * *

Morgan watched her leave the dance floor with Rossi, grateful that he asked to cut in. He needed to make his move to at least talk to her. After she sat down with the girls he decided now was his chance but what he heard stopped him in his tracks.

"You and Mark were getting kind of chummy don't you think PG?" Emily said.

"God ,I hope so... JJ I have to ask you a question…" she looked embarrassed for a moment.

"What's up?"

"When you were pregnant with Henry were you ever... you know?" JJ looked at her with her eyebrow raised.

"You know I'm turned on all the time. And after today with Mark at the apartment I can barely walk straight."

Prentiss looked at her sideways. "You slept with him?"

"No not yet, but the flirting we were doing was driving me crazy. I was hoping tonight we would do more than just flirt. I feel like I'm going to explode." Penelope admitted.

JJ just burst out laughing. "It's completely normal, Garcie. I couldn't get enough when I was pregnant with Henry. Will couldn't control me, I would jump him all the time."

"I know they say its bad, but this is unbearable. It's like every minute of everyday and just me isn't cutting it anymore."

Emily started to laugh then became serious "Is that why you wore this outfit?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"A little, I thought every man in here was going to lose it when you walked in."

"Good, I just hope Mark feels that way."

"Penelope can I speak with you?" the three women turned to see Morgan looking at them with a stern expression.

She rolled her eyes "What do you need, Morgan? I think we said everything that needed to be said last night, don't you think?"

"No Garcia, I don't. Get up and come outside with me." His voice was so possessive it sent shivers down her spine. "No Agent. I'm fine right here."

He started moving closer to her. "Just come outside with me, now! " The tables next to them started looking over.

"Fine, but only because you are making a scene."

She stood up and walked out of the restaurant, Morgan right behind her. She was grateful for the cool air hitting her now heated skin.

"What do you think you're doing, Penelope?" He pulled her to the side of the building out of the view of everyone.

"What are you even doing here, Morgan?" She said, with narrow eyes.

"Reid invited me."

Her eyes grew large and she vowed to make that boy disappear once she had the chance.

"Now answer me. What do you think you're doing Penelope?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Morgan." She said her anger rising.

"You're going to fuck that guy tonight? That's your plan?" He said pushing her up against the wall trapping her with his body.

She tried to move him off but he just pushed harder. "Yeah, that's what I'm gonna do. You got a problem with that?"

"You're not fucking that guy while you're pregnant with my baby." His eyes locked on hers.

"I have needs Morgan and I will take care of them. Mark wants me, he wants to unwrap me like a present and make me come so hard I scream his name." They had flirted about it back at her apartment. It was one of the reasons she was so hot and bothered tonight.

"Mark isn't going near you. I won't allow it." He pushed into her body even more so she could feel his arousal. He parted her leg with his knee so he could pull her onto his leg. The rough feel of his jeans against her thin panties made her hiss. "You want to fuck someone Penelope you fuck me, any time any place."

He grabbed her face and yanked it to his own. He devoured her lips forcing his tongue into her mouth to explore. Within seconds she responded to his kiss fighting his tongue for control. He pushed and pulled her so she was riding his thigh. When he pulled away from her lips needing air, he started placing kisses on her jaw and down her neck. He stilled her hands when he felt them move to his belt buckle.

She shot her head up to look at him. "Not here baby girl, not this time." He lifted her and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I'm not waiting Morgan, I can't. Fuck me, and now." She sucked on his neck causing a moan to escape from his lips.

"Oh, I plan on fucking you, Penelope. You're asking to be fucked wearing this dress." He unwrapped her legs from around him and grabbed her arm to pull her to the front of the restaurant. Thank God this was New York and cabs were waiting outside the restaurant for drunken patrons. He pushed Garcia into the closest cab and told the driver where to go.

In the back of the cab he couldn't keep his hands off of her. He pulled and pushed to get closer never once leaving her lips. The cab pulled up to the hotel and he threw some bills at the driver while yanking Garcia out of the cab.

Once in the lobby he pulled her into another passionate kiss. They made their way to the elevator still caressing each other. Once inside he pushed her against the back wall and moved his hand slowly up her inner thigh. He hadn't even reached her panties when he felt the wetness running down her leg "Fuck Penelope. You're so wet."

She grabbed his head and pulled him into another kiss. When she pulled away "Fuck me Morgan, right here, right now. I can't wait." He was about to slip his fingers under her panties when the elevator stopped on his floor. He spun around as the door opened making sure no one was standing outside. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall to his room.

Once they made it, he fumbled with the key until he was able to open the door. He pushed her inside. She stumbled for a second but caught herself.

"Shit, Penelope. You know what this dress does to me? I told you, your tits are my favorite and here they are teasing me." He placed his finger in the opening of the dress where her breasts were pushed together.

She pushed him back to the bed. "now Morgan I'm tired of waiting." She moved to straddle his hips.

"Not so fast, Baby Girl. I want this to be slow and sweet."

She groaned inside. She had been so horny for weeks she didn't have time for slow and sweet she wanted fast and rough. "Not this time, this time fuck me hard Morgan, next time I promise we can go slow but right now I need you inside of me."

He flipped her onto the bed and moved up her body, "Oh, I'm going to fuck you Penelope. I'm going to fuck you so hard you scream _my_ name. First I'm gonna finger fuck you until you come, then I'll use my mouth, only after you come again will I finally give you what you want."

His words sent more moisture rushing to her center. She pushed him off her and shot up. She placed her hands behind her neck looking for the clasp to loosen the hold. Once she found it, the top of the dress fell to her hips reveling her tits to him. With both hands he reached out and lifted them massaging them with the palms of his hands. She threw her head back and moaned. "Harder, suck them Morgan."

He removed his hand from one of them, to kiss around her nipple. She started to get frustrated but right when she was about to say something he drew her nipple into his mouth. He sucked so hard she came instantly, screaming. He smiled into her chest; he released her nipple and moved to the other one while she started to pull her dress down. "No baby girl let me."

He sank to his knees and slowly pulled the dress down leaving her panties. Once the dress was on the floor he kissed up her leg licking up the juices that had already seeped down. He placed a kiss on top of her panties and she moaned. "Lay on the bed baby." He commanded as he pushed her gently onto the bed. He laid kissed on her stomach and whispered "I love you," to the baby.

Her emotions were on fire at that moment. "Get down there Morgan." She commanded. He kissed down her belly once more vowing to play attention to the baby once they made love later.

He grabbed the edge of her panties and slowly pulled the drench martial down. Once he looked at her glistening folds his dick twitched. "Fuck baby, do you see how wet I make you? Only I can get you this wet." He blew on her center. "Just like you're the only one that can get me this hard."

He took one long lick from bottom to top avoiding her sensitive nub causing her hips to buck off the bed. "Shit" she screamed. He slid a finger inside of her and she moaned,

"Fuck baby girl you're so tight. You haven't been with anyone since me have you?" He needed to know the answer. When she didn't say anything he slid a second finger inside of her. "Answer me, baby." He commanded with such force.

"No, No, just you" She panted.

"Good Baby, that's how it's going to be from now on. Only me." He started to thrust his fingers in her faster while he used his thumb to circle her clit. He could feel her walls tighten around him. "Come for me baby, come for me now."

As the words left his mouth she exploded all around his fingers drenching them with her juice. Before she even came down from her high he used his tongue to lap up everything. "You taste so good, Garcia, better than I remember." He pushed his tongue into her opening to gain as much nectar as he could.

She was breathing heavy trying to say something but when her pulled his tongue out and sucked on her clit she lost all coherent thought. He started to suck harder as her hips buck off the bed again. " Now!" She screamed.

He placed his two fingers back inside of her as he sucked hard one more time. She exploded once again all around him.

As she came down he stood back up wiped his mouth then discarded all of his clothes. She was lying on the edge of the bed panting trying to regain her composure. He grabbed her legs and swung them onto the bed and pushed them apart. She looked up into his eyes right before he thrust inside of her.

He stilled letting her adjust to his size "Pen, you're so tight. Holy shit."

She couldn't say anything just whimpered in response. He leaned down to kiss her hard. When he broke away from the kiss she yelled move into his ear. He slowly started to thrust into her pulling all the way out leaving only the tip inside of her then thrust back in.

"Harder Derek please!" He looked at her pleading form. He could never deny her. He started to move into her with a piston force. " baby, you're so wet and hot, only for me. God I love you, Penelope. I love your pussy; it's mine and only mine, baby."

She couldn't answer him because he thrust into her hard one more time forcing her over the edge. "Derek!"

Her walls clenched around him forcing him to come deep inside of her screaming out her name.

He fell to her side sweating trying to catch his breath. "That was fantastic, baby girl"

She couldn't say anything. She had needed this release so bad that when it came it hit her full force.

He moved to the top of her body to kiss her again passionately. When she responded to his kiss he could feel himself growing hard again. He moved his lips down her neck to her breasts. "I love you Penelope, and I'm going to show you right now." He then proceeded to make slow passionate love to her just like he promised.

* * *

Once they were spent he rubbed small circles into her side smiling. He moved his hand to her belly where his son was growing. Moving up to his elbows to face her belly he whispered, "I love you little man, Daddy will always be here for you," and placed a kiss on her belly.

It was too much for her. This was wrong, she shouldn't have done this; she just fell back into the same pattern that she'd been trying to avoid. He felt her tense up as he kissed her belly again. "What's wrong, baby girl?" He started to panic. What if he hurt the baby? She moved to the edge of the bed to get her dress back on. "Where are you going?" He said, with concern in his voice.

"I need to leave, Morgan."

He shot out of the bed and grabbed her wrist. "No Penelope, you don't. You don't need to leave, just come back to bed this was meant to be, we're meant to be."

She removed her wrist form his hand and refastened her dress. "No Morgan, this was a _mistake._ "

The way she said it made him feel like the wind had been knocked out of him. "This wasn't a mistake Penelope. We made love."

"No Morgan, this was a mistake, just like you said the first time." She grabbed her heels in her hand and moved towards the door.

He pulled on his boxers and went to go after her. "No baby, don't go. This wasn't a mistake."

She pushed the door open and walked out. He ran to the other side of the room to get his jeans and key card. When he made it back into the hall she was gone. He stood there unable to move. This must have been how she felt the night he said it was all a mistake. He pushed open the door to his room vowing to fix all of this. He needed to have a talk with Randall and Rossi they were the key. He loved his woman and his unborn son; he'd do anything to get her to realize that. He walked over to the bed but saw something that caught his eye. Her panties laid on the floor in all their glory. He picked them up and placed them in his pants pocket. He will fix all of this. Love always found a way, right?

 **AN: She wasn't being vindictive saying it was a mistake because he did. It's not like that I promise. Please let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

Once she got outside the hotel she hailed a cab. She felt so ashamed of her actions. How could she have been so stupid to go back to his hotel with him? These stupid pregnancy hormones were ruining her life. She got into the cab and made her way home.

"Alright Penelope, we can do this. We can pretend nothing happened you still have Mark." Right after she said the words her face paled. _OH GOD_ she thought. She dumped her purse out onto the couch looking for her phone.

 _12 missed calls, 6 new voice mails and 7 text messages._

They ranged from Randall, JJ, Rossi, and Mark. She groaned. "Okay Penelope what do we do?" She didn't want to call any of them so she decided on a group message.

 _Hey everyone. So sorry I left early without saying goodbye. I didn't feel well._

She hit send knowing they wouldn't believe it. They had all watched her leave with Morgan. "Maybe they thought we got into fight and I needed to be alone?" she pleaded into the empty room. "Yeah that's my story and I'm sticking to it."

She threw he phone onto the couch not wanting to wait for anyone's reply. She pulled off her dress and made her way to the shower. She needed the smell of him off of her.

Once the warm water hit her body she let the tears fall. She was so distraught she ended up on the floor of the shower sobbing thinking about all the stupid things she's done in her life, but this one took the cake. He really didn't love her; he just wanted to be a man and take care of his responsibility. She loved and hated him for that. She continued to sit on the shower floor wishing she didn't love him.

* * *

Morgan waited for the team to come back, when he heard the commotion he knew they were there. He waited another five minutes hoping the team had settled back into their rooms before he made his move.

He stood at Rossi's door taking a deep breath before knocking. The door opened right away, as if Rossi knew he was going to show up.

"What can I do for you, Agent Morgan?"

Morgan shifted on his feet. "Can I come in and talk?" Rossi moved out of the way to let him in. Morgan walked right over to the chair in the room, sat down and placed his head in his hands.

Rossi watched him for a moment before he spoke, "Morgan, not that I don't enjoy late night conversations, but you need to start talking or get out."

Morgan looked up at the agent. He didn't know where to start. Rossi felt sorry for the agent. "Here let me help... She's no longer in your room is she?"

Of course Rossi would know what happened. He was sure the whole team did. As if Rossi could read his mind "No, the team doesn't know. When I saw you leave the restaurant with her, I knew what was going to happen. So I told them you two had a fight and you went back to the hotel."

"Thank you..." he sat back in the chair "I need your help, Dave. I don't know where else to go or what else to do. She said tonight was a mistake just like the first time."

"Well, at least she can't get pregnant again, right?" he said, with a laugh. Morgan smiled; he was making a joke that meant he was going to help him right?

"I love her and when I tell her that she doesn't believe me. She thinks I'm only saying that because she's pregnant. That's not true though, I love her Dave. I always have loved her, I don't know how to do anything else."

"Then why did you push her away? That broke her Morgan. She never told me you guys slept together but I knew something was off with her. I asked her over to have dinner with me one night and about halfway through the dinner she started talking about Kevin and how she had been so unfair to him and that she'd messed up everything good in her life. We talked for a long time that night about her dreams of becoming a mother and wife but she felt her only chance at that had slipped through her fingers. I thought she was talking about Kevin; I had no idea she was really talking about you. That night she decided she was no longer going to live a lie and she was going to set herself free. I guess it was all a front because after you rejected her she snapped. She couldn't put on that happy show anymore when really she was dying inside. So she did the only thing she has ever done when she feels her back's against the wall. She ran. She made a deal with the devil and came here."

"What do you mean made a deal with the devil?"

"Has she ever told you about her handler Mikey Robinson?" Morgan shook his head no.

"I worked with him years ago, he's a damn good hacker, better than Garcia. He's the one that found her, so they made him in charge of her. He's a prick though. He's someone that never should have control over other people. He's a person that only does things for you if you do them for him. How he ended up as the head of agent relocation I don't know? Garcia must have really needed out of the BAU to call Mikey. A favor like that is going to cost her."

"Like money?" Morgan asked.

"Oh if it were only that easy, no his favors aren't monetary."

"Are they sexual?" He asked with concern.

"God, I hope not, I'd kill him." He shook his head with disgust "I'm telling you this because you need to realize she must have been extremely desperate to have called Mikey instead of coming to Aaron or I," he shook his head wishing she would have just come to him.

"When you dismissed her like you did, she fell apart. She truly believes everything happens for a reason and you rejecting her brought her here with Randall and his wife. She loves the baby but he's a constant reminder of what she lost that night and no matter how many times you say it wasn't a mistake and you didn't mean to say that, she'll always associate the baby with the night she lost it all. She thought she could live each day like nothing happened but when she couldn't take it anymore she broke up with Kevin and told you she was in love with you. Twice you made her feel like she wasn't good enough for you, first by saying it was a mistake after you slept with her then again when you told her you'd never love her."

Morgan coughed, "Uh well…we got in a fight at her apartment. I told her she has horrible taste in men and that she even fell for someone who tried to kill her."

"You didn't bring up Battle, did you?"

"I was so angry. She wasn't going to give the baby my last name and then she talked about finding a husband and giving our son siblings with me nowhere around."

Ross rolled his eyes "Morgan how do you expect her to believe you love her when you say things like that?"

"I do love her, it was out of anger. That night never was a mistake Rossi; I just said that because I'd never felt that way about anyone, hell she was still with Kevin. It was easier for me to push her away and force myself not to love her than deal with the overwhelming feeling I get when I'm near her. I want to marry her; I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I'd want that even if she weren't pregnant, Rossi. That's just a plus." He said with a huge smile.

"You don't need to prove it to me Morgan, you need to prove it to her. Right now she believes you're only saying these things because you have responsibilities and you being the man you are would never walk away from them."

"It's not just that Rossi, I love her, and I'm in love with her."

"I know, I believe you, that's why I'm going to help."


	13. Chapter 13

Rossi had agreed to help Morgan win back Garcia's heart under one condition; he proved to her and the whole world he was truly in love with her and it wasn't just a passing fancy. They needed some reinforcements so he decided he was going to get the whole team involved. Morgan and Rossi needed to meet with them and discuss a plan but first thing first, Morgan had to talk to Randall and make amends. If that didn't happen his plan was never going to work.

Randall agreed to meet at the office with Rossi to go over some case information Saturday afternoon. When he made it to the office he was surprised to only see Morgan and Rossi. "Where's the rest of the team?"

"They're not coming Randall," Rossi said. "We're here to talk about Garcia and Morgan."

Randall was pissed. Did these men really bring him back to the office to talk about this? He had other things he needed to do today and this wasn't one of them. "Are you kidding me? What is this high school?"

Rossi stood up. "Randall, we all have one goal here and that's to make Garcia happy."

"She is happy. She has me and Sandra and Mark... Mark and her seem to be really hitting it off right now. He genuinely has feelings for her and I know she has them for him. She can be happy with him."

"No, Randall you're wrong, yes she could be somewhat happy with him but she will never truly love him. Her heart belongs to this fool sitting right here." He pointed to Morgan who had been quiet this whole time. He'd agreed to let Rossi talk to McAlister first no matter what was said.

"He's more than a fool he's a total jackass. He crushed her, made her believe she wasn't pretty enough wasn't worthy enough of love. In my book he has no right to try and stake his claim with her. He lost all right to Penelope when he said and I quote _I don't feel that way about you and never will_ now that he knows she's pregnant he wants to get back into her life? You know, my wife and I had to put her back together when she got here? When she found out she was pregnant she thought her life was over. How would she have the baby of the man she was head over heels in love with alone, while he wanted nothing to do with her? She swore up and down it was her looks and that him being _a chocolate God of thunder_ would never want a fat geeky weird girl who got knocked up because he was to drunk to wrap it. Don't tell me this man really wants her when if he did he would have made a move years ago?"

Randall went to storm out of the room when Morgan stood up.

"You're right. I don't deserve this chance. I should have made a move on her years ago but I was a coward, I can admit that now. Yeah I've said some incredibly stupid things to her but its my passion and love for her that fuels those stupid things, it's like I can't think right when I'm with her so I screw up. When we made love that first night I was terrified of the way it made me feel. It was something I'd never felt before. When I woke up the next morning I panicked, I mean she was still with Kevin at the time. I thought I ruined her one chance at happiness so I figured it would be better to push her away and act like it was all a mistake. I tried to forget but I couldn't memories of her hunted my mind. But she was still with Kevin so I convinced myself that I didn't love her and never would. The night she told me she was in love with me I let my defenses take over instead and I pushed her away. I knew I messed up the second I said it. I went to comfort her but she asked me to leave, what was I supposed to do? I was at a loss. I planned on talking to her the next day at work but she never showed up."

Randall had stopped walking to listen to what he had to say.

"Look I have no right to ask you for your help, but I am. I love this woman more than I love anything in the world. I want to marry her and grow old with her. I want to have five kids with her if she will let me." Morgan finished.

Rossi looked at Randall, "He loves her, he always has. He wasn't the best at showing it but he does. The team and I have watched them dance around their love for years."

Randall still wasn't sure, "How do we know he won't just drop her from some _leggy Model?"_ He looked at Morgan, _"_ She told me _everything_ and I mean everything. "

"Did she tell you about last night?" Morgan wanted to shoot himself in the foot after saying it. Of course she hadn't said anything to him, she wanted no one to know.

Randall's eyes narrowed. "She left with you last night? Is that why I couldn't get a hold of her? I had to tell Mark something came up."

Rossi spoke up "Who is this Mark guy anyway? Please explain him to me."

Randall looked back at the agent "He's a really good friend of mine. He's a detective for the NYPD in organized crime. Mark's ready to settle down and thinks Penelope might be the one. He's even willing to raise her son."

"My son," Morgan spat out.

Rossi stepped in, "Settle down both of you. Mark might be a good guy, but Penelope's heart belongs to Morgan, it always has. We just need to help her see that he's serious."

"Why should I help you? You crushed her." He looked at Morgan.

"You should help me because you know what it's like to be in love. You love your wife right? So you know what it's like when she's not around? How you're empty inside when she's gone? How you pray that when God decides to take her He'll have mercy and take you just one day before so you never have to feel the pain of not being with her? That's how I feel about Penelope. Her having my baby had nothing to do with this feeling, I've always had it. I'd be telling you all of this even if she weren't pregnant with my child. She's my whole world and now her and my son are the only things I live for."

Randall pulled the chair out to sit down. He understood that type of love. To love that deeply was hard to find, he was lucky he found it with Sandra early on his life and he was grateful for it. "Alright Morgan. What do you need me to do?"

* * *

Penelope cocooned herself in her house all Saturday morning replaying the night before with Morgan. God she was still so in love with that man. He made her body feel things it never had before. The taste of him was an addiction she never wanted to give up. He'd caressed her body in such a way that it made her feel so desirable and beautiful. She laid her head back onto her pillows as her mind went back to last night. His smell was intoxicating; his hands stroked her in a possessive manner that she craved. As the memories washed over her she slowly started to move her hand lower. She was almost at her target when there was a knock at her door.

She growled. Didn't people understand she was pregnant and in need of release? She grabbed her robe and made her way to the door when she heard the knock again.

"I'm coming! If you don't knock it off I'll wipe you off the planet so fast that…" She flung open the door only to see Mikey standing there with a grin on his face.

 **AN: Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think. I appreciate all of your support! I haven't forgotten about my other stories. P**


	14. Chapter 14

"Penelope, nice to see you again." He said moving around her to go into the apartment.

"I wish I could say the same, Mikey. What can I do for you?" She closed her rode a little tighter around her.

"I'm here to collect, Penelope." Mikey made his way into the kitchen to grab a drink. He always thought her apartment was always _his_ because of the favors he did for her. "What do I need to do?" She said following him into the kitchen. He moved to her fridge to see what she had to eat. Garcia rolled her eyes knowing this wasn't going to be easy.

"Mikey, just tell me what you want? I'm not in the mood today." She closed the fridge door making him stand back.

"Is this why you needed out of the BAU? You're _illness_ caught you off guard? Where's the father?" He said with a smirk.

"You're such an asshole, Mikey. For your information I didn't know I was pregnant when I left. So no that's not why and the father is none of your concern."

"Let me guess he found out you were pregnant and ran, I don't blame him."

"You have no idea what you're talking about Mikey. For your information I have a man that is willing to take care of me and the baby so back off!"

"You being knocked up makes what I need for you to do a little harder but I can work with it. Pack a bag, we're going on a trip." He said moving to her couch to sit down.

"I'm not going anywhere, Mikey. I'm in the middle of a huge case involving terrorism right now. Not to mention I'm pregnant. I can't just leave."

"That's where you're wrong. You do everything I say or you're back in prison so fast it will make your head spin. I don't think you want to give birth under lock and key do you? You'll never see your bastard baby again." He said smirking at her.

"Why are you like this Mikey? I'm happy here, I've got a great family, a man willing to love me. I just want to be left alone." She said pleading with him.

"No can do, Sweetheart. I know all about your case you're on right now, that's why I'm here. They want you to go underground again, back hack into their systems, and become their hacker. The Attorney General wants this group gone and the only way to do that is to get them from the inside. You can weasel your way in, set a virus and stop all their money transfers and in turn stopping the group. They needed the best but I can't do it so you'll have to do."

"I'm pregnant, I can't go under cover!" She yelled.

"I see it more as a nuisance, but like I said we can work around it. Get your stuff together, we leave in twenty minuets."

She knew she had no choice, if she refused him she'd end up in Federal Prison, and he was right they would take the baby from her. She needed to send a message to Randall and Rossi to let them know what was going on but Mikey would be watching her every move. "I need to change first. I'll be right out."

"Give me your phone and computer first, Penelope." She rolled her eyes. She walked into her room to retrieve the items. "Here you, jackass!"

When she walked back into the bedroom she closed the door. "Okay, Penelope think. I've got to leave a note somewhere. She quickly scribbled something on a piece of paper and left it where someone would find it. After getting dressed she walked back out of the room with her hand on her belly in a protective manor. "Let's go."

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon and Randall was starting to get worried. Normally Penelope would have called at least once with a baby update, but she did have her run in with Morgan on Friday so maybe she was embarrassed. He sent a quick text to Rossi seeing if he'd heard from her. When Rossi sent back saying he hadn't he started to panic but Rossi made a good point. She probably was dealing with her emotions from what went down and she'd probably be at work Monday morning.

When he got in he made a beeline right to her office. Everything was how she left it on Wednesday so he knew something was wrong. He ran to alert the team.

"Randall what's wrong?" Rossi said when the agent sprinted into the room. "Something's happened to Garcia. I know it. She didn't call me all weekend and she's not in her office."

Morgan started to freak out. "Do you think she ran again? She couldn't have run not when I finally figured out a way to fix the mess I've made."

"I don't think she ran Morgan. She wouldn't have done that not being this far along." Randall said pacing the room. "We need to find her" Hotch agreed.

"Morgan and Rossi head to her apartment, see if there is anything there. Randall I need you and Reid to go over a list of ever place she goes to in the city. JJ and Prentiss I need you to retrace her steps from Friday night. Who was the last to see her?" Hocth asked to the room.

"I was," Morgan said. "She left my hotel room around 10:45 pm," He looked a little embarrassed. The team was willing to help him but he hadn't mentioned what happened Friday night.

Prentiss shot her head up "What do you mean left your room Friday night?"

Morgan looked back at Rossi so Rossi stepped in, "Don't worry about that now Em, just know that we're going to help Garcia and Morgan out. She needs to see he's serious about them and he wasn't using her."

Prentiss nodded her head. She knew Morgan was serious about Penelope. He was just too stupid to see it early on. She was angry with him because he wasn't man enough to show his true feelings to her and because of that her sister left. She would want nothing more than for them to be together and have a family. She also knew Penelope would need some convincing on that front. Derek had hurt her far too many times to count, intentionally or unintentionally.

JJ spoke up, "Her and Mark were really close that night, maybe after she left Morgan's room she called Mark to meet her or something?"

Morgan's mind raced. Would she have done that? Leave his bed and jump into Marks? What if Mark offered her everything she wanted and wasn't willing to give him. What if he told her to run away with him and she did?

Randall walked over to Morgan and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder "She wouldn't have done that. You know as well as I do that she's in love with you."

"Yeah but she freaks out and tries to fix things. I know she has feelings for Mark, why wouldn't she? He's been nothing but great to her from day one." Morgan said panicking again.

"Morgan, relax I'm going to call him, okay?" Randall took out his phone and walked out of the room.

Hotch turned to his team. "We'll find her this time. She won't try to start over being pregnant."

About five minutes later Randall walked back in the room. "Mark didn't see her after Fridays dance. He tried to call her but she didn't pick up. He's on his way here with Sandra."

"Alright Morgan and Rossi head to her apartment." Both men nodded and made their way out of the room.

* * *

Rossi used his key when she didn't answer the door. Everything looked normal other than her computer and phone sitting on the coffee table. "Rossi, she would've never willingly left her phone. Something's wrong." Morgan said picking up the phone. He saw the missed messages and thought there might be something in them to give him some answers.

There were some from Friday night asking where she went then some form Randall and Mark Saturday and Sunday.

Randall Saturday 6:42 PM : _Sweet thing, I know you went home with Morgan last night, I also know you're probably freaking out. Call me we can talk. I love you and I love our little Monkey there too._

Morgan's first instinct was to punch Randall for saying "our" little monkey, but he took a deep breath. Randall did say Saturday morning he would help.

Mark Saturday 6:50 pm: _My Sexy fine Momma, where did you go off to last night? I was hoping we could've had a night cap...;)_

Not gonna happen Mark. Morgan thought to himself.

Mark Sunday 9:14 am: _Pen, you haven't responded back to me. You okay? I thought we were going to go to the movies today to see that romantic comedy that just came out. Then I wanted to take you to the store and buy some stuff for the baby. I really want to explore our relationship; I know you do, too…_

God this guy sounded desperate. But Penelope brought desperation out in men, Hell Morgan would beg on his knees if she would take him back.

Mark 11:01 am: _I can't stop thinking about you. I know you're probably upset about Morgan. Don't worry about him. You're right he only wants to be in the baby's life because he doesn't want to walk away form his responsibilities. I'll take care of you and baby Garcia. Call me back._

Who does this guy think he is? Morgan wanted to kill him. Right when he was thinking of the ways to murder Mark her phone vibrated with another text.

Unknown: _427242-263-667426-4-3837_

It was just a series of numbers.

Rossi came walking back in the room. "Mikey has her."

"What do you mean Mikey has her?" Rossi handed him the letter.

 _Rossi, Mikey stopped by. I guess it's time to collect. Needed underground hacker to set_

 _Virus. Didn't care I was pregnant. Not safe, Please help._

 _Love you_

Morgan read the note and balled his fits. "Where would he take her? Doesn't he know she can't go underground she's pregnant! She needs her meds so she doesn't pass out!" Rossi took the letter from Morgan. "We need to get this back to the office now." They started to walk out of the room "Wait! When I was looking at her phone she got a strange text message with a series of numbers." He went back and grabbed the phone. "Let me call Lynch to see if he can figure it out."

Rossi's heart sank. How could he lose his daughter again and his grand baby? When he gets his hands on Mikey he was personally going to kill him.

In the car Morgan called Lynch.

 _"Lynch"_

"Lynch, I need you to run these numbers and find out if there's a hidden message or something."

 _"Oh now you guys need me? I've been waiting here for week. I've had to work with Red Team."_

"I don't have time for this Lynch. I'm forwarding the message to you now." and he hung up the phone.

When they walked into the office Mark was sitting with Randall. Morgan went up to him and punched him in the face, "Stay away from her, she's mine!"

Mark got back up ready to swing but Randall stopped him "She's not yours, Morgan. She isn't an object to possess and we all know she wants nothing to do with you. Look at the way you treated her? The only good thing that came out of you is that baby. The baby I plan on raising with her but don't worry he won't be alone, I plan on having many more kids with her."

"Not gonna happen, Mark." Morgan went to hit him again.

"Enough!" JJ said. "You guys can have a pissing match later. Right now we need to find Garcia." Hotch was impressed with his agent. She had never been so forceful.

Both man moved away from each other while Rossi handed Hotch the note. "Mikey has her doing some underground hacking. He made her leave her phone and computer behind so we couldn't track her. We also have Lynch looking into a strange text she got while we were there that just contained numbers."

Sandra grabbed her husbands' hand, "Why did Mikey take her? Doesn't he know pregnant woman can't do things like that?"

Randall shook his head. "Mikey doesn't care. He does what he wants when he wants no matter how it needs to be accomplished. He's a fucking asshole. Those of us that have had to work with him hate him."

"We need to find her, she probably feels so alone." Sandra said. Rossi looked at her, "She's strong, she knows what she's doing and that we'll find her."

The team including Mark and Sandra were wracking their brains to find out where she could be when Morgan's phone went off.

"Lynch hold on I'm going to put you on speaker."

He put him on speaker and placed the phone in the middle of the table "Go ahead."

"See this is the reason you need me. It took me a while but I was about to figure out what the numbers represented. They were sent by a computer server."

Hotch cleared his throat "On with it, Lynch."

"Fine, God. You'd think you wanted the information for something?"

"Now Lynch!" Rossi said

"Alright jeez. The numbers turned out to be coordinates. I have a location..."

* * *

 **AN: The number is used correspond with the numbers on a phone "Garcia and Morgan 4 ever" I thought it would be fun! Thanks for all the reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

Penelope paced back and forth at Grand Central Station. Mikey had set up a meet for the UNSUBS to meet their new hacker here in a neutral, high populated area. She looked back at the clock. They were late, Mikey had said 11:15 am but it was now 12:45 and nothing. She was starting to freak out, not to mention she was getting hungry and the baby wasn't letting her forget it. She sat down on a bench holding her stomach trying to calm the baby. She closed her eyes wishing Derek were there. He always protected her. When she opened her eyes there was a man standing directly in front of her. "Stand up and come with me," He reached for her arm but she pulled it back. "If you do that again, I'll kill you and the baby."

She nodded and let him take her arm. He walked her out of the station and into an awaiting van. He threw her in the back and got in right next to her. "She's pregnant? Really they gave us a pregnant one?" The driver said with anger.

"I know, I'm gonna have a talk with the boss when we get back. They say she's the best. Doesn't matter though if she tries anything we'll just kill her."

Penelope sat there on the floor of the van willing her tears not to fall. She tried to recall everything her team had ever told her. _Don't pick fights with the UNSUB. Always do what they ask, no matter what it is. If you get a chance run screaming as loud as you can._ She closed her eyes and placed her hand protectively over her baby.

What seemed like 15 minutes later they stopped in front of an abandon warehouse. _Okay Garcia just do what they want, you can get through this._ The first man pulled her out of the car and pushed her towards the building. She stumbled over her feet causing her to reach out to the man in front of her so she didn't fall.

"Oh, you like to grab my ass don't you? There will be plenty of time for that later." the man in front said holding Garcia up. "You smell so good."

She shivered with disgust. They made it to the building and up to the second floor. She was greeted with bulletin boards full of their next planed attacks, areas they had their off shore bank accounts, everything. One of the men pulled her to the computers in the corner. "Our last hacker let the feds realize we have been siphoning funds from offshore accounts. Don't be so stupid or you'll end up just like him."

She swallowed hard. "Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"We need you to bounce this money from at lest 15 different locations before it's sent here so we can fund our next project. You have until tonight to complete it. Don't fuck around."

She nodded and started to work on bouncing the funds. About two hours in her babysitters seemed to be restless so they started moving around the warehouse. She figured now would be a perfect time to get a message to her team. She hooked up the computer server to send a text message to her phone with the coordinates of the warehouse. Se heard her babysitters coming back around her so she quickly hid her tracks and continued to bounce the funds around.

"What's taking you so long?" One of the men said.

She took a deep breath. "I've done 5 locations, I have to make it look believable right? Or the feds will be back. I don't want to end up like my predecessor." She said turning back to the computers. She prayed the team got her message in time.

* * *

Morgan had so much to lose as he positioned himself outside the warehouse. The whole team including Mark were ready to enter the warehouse on Hotch's command. He took a look up to the sky. _Dear God, I know you and I don't see eye to eye but please let her and my baby be okay? I don't know how to live without them._ He hopped his prayers were heard as Hotch signaled for the take down.

"FBI GET ON THE FLOOR!" was screamed from multiple agents running into the warehouse. The two men with Garcia had their guns raised. After a short take down they had the men under arrest.

Penelope shot up out of her seat when she heard to commotion she backed herself against the wall and had her eyes closed. Something wasn't right she could feel it. She opened her eyes to silence; all she saw was a blurry Morgan and Randall running over to her. She closed her eyes again as she began to fall.

When Morgan saw Garcia up against the wall he never thought he could be so happy. She was there alive and now safe, but that feeling soon changed. He saw her starting to sway on her feet and close her eyes.

"RANDALL!" Morgan shouted as he ran over to her. Randall turned to see Garcia and ran along with him. Morgan made it right before she hit he floor.

"Baby Girl, please, please wake up for me." He cradled her in his arms Randall screamed for the team to get the paramedics. Morgan openly sobbed rocking her body back and forth. "Baby please be okay, I love you. Please don't leave me."

Randall tried to pull Morgan off, "You need to step back, let the paramedics work."

They were behind him getting ready to examine her.

"How far along is she? Has she had any complications with the pregnancy?" the first paramedic looked at the two men. Randall spoke up "She's just over four months along, in the beginning she fainted but the doctors gave her medication. She also gets horrible heartburn." The medic looked at Randall. "Are you the father?"

"No, that man is," He pointed to Morgan who was still sitting next to her. The rest of the team was waiting a few feet back watching the interaction. Reid, Prentiss, and JJ all had tears in their eyes while Mark, Rossi, and Hotch looked on horrified.

"Sir, you can ride with us were taking her to New York Presbyterian." The second medic looked at the team.

Hotch Nodded, "We'll meet you there." and then she was gone with Morgan right behind paramedics.

"Let's go everyone" Hotch said. "The local field office can take care of this for now."

* * *

Randall and Mark rode to the hospital together after Randall called Sandra to let her know what happened. He looked at Mark who had been silent.

"There is no use is there?" He said looking back at Randall. "They are meant to be together aren't they?" Mark looked down into his lap defeated. "I'm sorry Mark, I know you really liked her. There is something about them no one can get between."

Marked looked out the window "He better take care of her or I'll kill him."

Randall laughed, "You'd have to get in line."

Randall pulled into the hospital, threw the car into park and both men ran into the ER looking for Garcia.


	16. Chapter 16

When the ambulance got there Morgan was forced out of Garcia's room. He had watched from a window until the Doctor had instructed one of the nurses to close the blinds so he wouldn't be able to see. That was over two hours ago. When his team had arrived shortly after him they moved him to the waiting room. He was going insane, constantly pacing back and forth.

"Morgan relax. PG's strong, she is going to be fine." Emily said trying to sooth him.

Sandra stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "They won't let me in the room because I know her, but let me see if one of my friends can get something, okay?"

He nodded at her as she walked away. Rossi came back from being on the phone and walked over to Hotch. "It's taken care of. He has a meeting with the Director tomorrow morning."

"Thanks Rossi,"

"Have we heard anything?"

"No not yet. Sandra just left to go find someone."

About ten minutes later Sandra and a Doctor made their way over to the group.

"Penelope Garcia?" The Doctor called out.

Morgan moved right in front of them "That's me. Is she okay?"

"Your relationship to her?"

"I'm her fiancee, and the father of her baby."

The Doctor nodded. "Ms. Garcia is stable now. She hadn't taken her medication in three days, that combined with not eating or drinking in over 24 hours caused her to pass out. It took a while to get he stable but she'll be fine. We have an IV in her giving her the proper nutrients she needs. With her age the pregnancy is consider high risk. You'll need to make sure she eats at least 3 meals a day and takes her proscribed medication. From what Sandra was telling me, she was taken and that's the reason for the lack of food and water."

Morgans nodded "The baby?"

"The baby was in distress when we she first came in. At one point we were not able to get his heart rate down. After some mild sedation we were able to calm her and the baby. She is a little groggy still but you can see her. Only one visitor at a time right now."

"Can you take me to her?" He looked back at the group. Hotch nodded in agreement. He wasn't going to deny Morgan from seeing her.

He followed the doctor to the room. "Ms. Garcia I have someone here who wants to see you. Your fiancee has been driving the staff crazy." Morgan walked into the room while Garcia had her eyebrow up in confusion.

"I'll leave you two to talk" the doctor turned on his heel and left.

"Fiancee?" Garcia said looking at Morgan.

"Yeah fiancee." He pulled the chair up to the side of the bed and grabbed her hand. ''I was so worried Baby Girl. When I saw you start to go down my world stopped. Don't ever do that to me again."

"Sure, let me try to not pass out on you again." she said sarcastically. She was confused, her head hurt and Morgan wasn't her fiancee. This was too much to take in. She closed her eyes hoping this was all a dream.

"Penelope, look at me please we need to talk." Derek pleaded with her. She didn't open her eyes because if she did she would be looking into the eyes of the man she loved. The pain that he caused her was too much for too many years.

"Where's Mark?" She said with her eyes still closed.

Derek had had enough. He got out of the chair and sat next to her on the bed. "Penelope, I know I hurt you. I know I broke you, but you are the love of my life. You only get that once and you're it for me. I know Mark is a great guy and he hasn't done anything wrong to you for me to hate him but I do. I hate him because he has some part of your heart. A part that I used to hold. I love you Penelope, I love our son." he took her hand "I want to grow old with you, I want to experience life with you, I want to get into fights just so we can make up. I love you Penelope, like in the _hold a radio over my head outside your window_ kind of way. Pick me. Choose me. Love me."

She opened her eyes "Did you just quote Grey's Anatomy at me?"

He laughed, "Yeah, I did. You walked around for two weeks repeating it ever chance you got. I never forgot it. " He put his hand on her belly "Pick us Penelope. Pick our family, I promise I will prove to you everyday that you made the right choice."

She let the tears fall, "It's always been you, Derek. I never stopped loving you. When I found out I was pregnant I was so upset at first but then I realized even if you didn't want me I would always have a part of you."

He took her face in his hands, "I do want you, I have never wanted a person more than I want you Penelope. I'm in love with you. I don't care what happens for the rest of your lives as long as I'm with you. I'll go wherever you go as long as you say you'll have me?" He looked her in the eyes hoping she would be able to see his sincerity.

"I'll always have you Derek. You're my whole world other than this guy here." She placed her hand on her belly, she smiled when she felt the baby kick. She took Derek's hand and placed it over the movement. He looked at her with tears in his eyes. When they were together the other night he was to caught up in what he was doing to notice if there were any movements from the baby. He grabbed the end of the sheet and looked at Penelope silently asking for permission. She nodded so he moved the sheet down and lifted her gown. He kissed her belly and rubbed circles with his hand. He looked back up at Penelope and forcefully grabbed her face and brought her into a passionate kiss. "I love you Baby Girl. Thank you for giving me my son."

She pulled back from the kiss. "I won't just give you our son, Derek. I'll give you all of me; my heart my soul, my body. Please don't break me again." She said a little timid.

"I'll never hurt you again, Penelope. I love you so much." he smiled pulling the sheet back up to cover her. "I can't promise we wont get into fights but that just means we'll get to make up. I love you Baby Girl and I will spend everyday of my life proving it to you."

There was a knock at the door. Randall stood there with a smile on his face. "The Doctor said the rest of us could come and see you, but I wanted to make sure you were okay with that."

"Oh Randall, What would I have done without you? You were my everything when I was so lost." She took his hand when he walked over to the bed.

"I know Sweet Thing. How are you feeling? Hows the monkey?"

She looked at Derek. "For the first time I think I can say I am 100% okay." Randall nodded and kissed her check. "I guess we don't need that plan anymore do we Morgan?"

"Nah, I got her back all by myself." He said looking back at Randall. Penelope raised her eyebrow. "What plan?"

"I was in the process of recruiting everyone on the team to help me prove to you I was in love with you. After some convincing Randall here was going to help."

"Really Randall was going to help you? Huh, I'm just surprised he never hit you." Randall burst out laughing. "I did hit him, that first day. "

Her eyes grew wide. "Randall David McAlister. What did I tell you about violence?"

He shrugged "Only use it when necessary?" She rolled her eyes and looked at Derek "You didn't hit him back did you?"

"No but I hit Mark."

"What is wrong with you two?"

Randall threw his hands up in surrender "Hey I was defending your honor." He pointed at Morgan "He was just jealous."

Derek looked at Penelope. "It's true, I saw a text he sent you and I lost it." He took her chin with his hand. "Sweetheart I never want you to think I'm only here because of the baby. The baby just makes everything ten times better."

There was another knock on door. Rossi stood there leaning on the frame "We were starting to get worried so we decided to just chance it and come in."

"I'm sorry everyone, for everything."

"Kitten, you have no reason to be sorry. The only one that needs to be sorry is Mikey, and trust me he will be sorry."

Mark walked to the side of her bed bent down and kissed her cheek. Everyone in the room could hear the growl that came from Morgan. Mark looked over at him "Don't worry, I get it now." He turned back to Penelope. "You are a special woman, you made me believe in love again and for that I thank you, but Randall was right, your heart belongs to him. No matter what I would do or say, you will always belong to him. Just know that i'll kick his ass if he ever makes you feel unworthy of love again okay?"

"I'm so sorry Mark." Mark took his chance and kissed her on the lips. Morgan shot up ready to pummel the man when Hotch blocked him.

Mark pulled away, "I couldn't live my life without knowing how that felt." he looked back at Morgan "Take care of her, she's one of a kind." Morgan relaxed but only a little. "Just keep your lips off of my wife."

"Your wife?" Prentiss said.

Derek looked at the room then Penelope "Yeah, if she'll say yes." He walked over to her and sat on the bed. "I have always loved you, I tried to fight it and push you away but I couldn't. We were made for each other, you and I always. I know I don't have the ring right now; but I have it. Its in my dresser at home, I bought it the week you left." He took her hand "Say you'll marry me Baby Girl? Make me the happiest person on earth and become my wife?

She had tears in her eyes as she nodded her head "Yes, a million times yes!"

The whole room erupted in cheers as the couple embraced.

"Looks like I made it just in time." everyone turned to see Mikey standing outside of the room. All the men made the move to kill him but Rossi stood in the way. "I've got this gentlemen." He grabbed Mikey by the collar and escorted him out of the room.

* * *

Rossi pushed Mikey into the nearest wall. "What is wrong with you? The second you found out she was pregnant you should have backed off."

"Relax Rossi, she's fine and we got the groups plans, all is well that ends well." Rossi pushed him harder into the wall.

"All is well that ends well? she passed out Mikey! She wasn't able to eat or drink and didn't have her meds. She is fine now yes but she wasn't 3 hours ago."

"Yeah but she's fine now. No harm no foul"

"I'm going to kill you! I've already made a call to the Director. He wants to see you in his office first thing tomorrow morning."

"You did what? What's your problem old man?"

"My problem? You're my problem, you took my daughter away from me twice. I should kill you where you stand."

Hotch had stayed back long enough watching the interaction "Its not worth it Rossi the Director is already aware of the situation. Let him go and come sit with your daughter."

Rossi looked back at Mikey one more time. "Fine, lets go." He went to move away but in one swift motion turned and punched Mikey in the face. Without even looking back he made his way to the room. Reid was talking to Penelope about some convention he wanted to go to and how they could bring the baby and dress him up too. Morgan was shaking his head no when Penelope looked up at Rossi holding his hand. "You didn't?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Kitten."

"David Rossi! You know better." she moved to sit up on the bed more to address everyone in the room. "Hey guys can you leave us for a few minutes I need to talk to Dave?"

"Sure" was said all around the room. Sandra walked up the her and kissed her on the cheek. "If you need me call my floor okay?" Everyone left the room but Rossi and Morgan. "You can go baby, it's okay."

"I don't want to leave you." he said pleading with her.

"Just wait right outside okay? I'll call you back in a minute." He reluctantly let go of her hand and walked outside the door.

"Dave, you didn't have to hit him. He's not worth it."

"You're wrong sweetie, you're worth it and it felt damn good too. I have wanted to hit him for years." He sat on the edge of her bed. "I missed you, Penelope. Please don't leave again."

"I had no choice but to go with him. He said if I didn't he'd send me to prison, he can you know, he's my handler. I have to do everything he wants."

"Not anymore, I made a call to the Director. Meet your new handler." he said pointing at himself "I take full responsibility of you now and as your handler you're coming back to Virginia with us. You belong with your family; New York has treated you well but you belong with us."

She had tears running down her face. "I can't leave my home here, I have no where to go. They gave away my apartment."

Derek walked in "Really? That's your argument? You know damn well you'll be moving in with me Baby Girl."

She smiled at him "Were you listing the whole time?"

"What do you expect? You said to wait right outside the door." He moved to the other side of her bed. "We can get you moved into my place but if you don't like it we can buy a house somewhere with a huge back yard with room for lots of kids." He kissed her lips.

Rossi looked at at the couple and smiled. "I'm going to get the nurse to see when we can get you out of here."


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Sexual content. Thank you for all the reviews. They make my heart swell.**

* * *

 **Two Months Later**

Penelope and Derek had finally settled into their new house. When she was released from the hospital Rossi and Morgan spent two weeks finding her perfect home. It turned out to be a beautiful two story Ranch Style house just outside city limits, with a huge back yard, a huge living room with a fireplace and a great kitchen for entertaining. The master bedroom was upstairs with a master bathroom most women dream of, including a walk in waterfall shower and a Jacuzzi tub big enough for two.

At first Randall and Sandra were upset Penelope was moving back to Quantico, but they understood why. In the beginning it was a little awkward with Randall and Derek, but now they got along fine, even going out for drinks at the local bar. Even Mark settled into the family, Mark was now dating Emily. At first Emily turned him down, worried about how Pen would feel, but she encouraged it. Mark was a great guy, ready to settle down and understood law enforcement hours. They seemed to really be hitting it off.

After Penelope being gone for a month Randall and Sandra decided to move to Virginia. They had become a family when Penelope was in New York, and having her gone crushed them both. They had been there every step of the way for her and the little Monkey, and they wanted to continue that. It was easy for Randall and Sandra to transfer their careers to Quantico. Randall got a transfer to the white-collar team, and Sandra now worked at Potomac General in the labor and delivery unit.

* * *

Penelope was feeling down on herself so Derek decided to arrange a girl's day for her, Sandra, Emily, and JJ. They came to pick her up early in the morning. Derek had arranged a full day of pampering for them including a full body massage, manicures, pedicures, facials, and waxing. Derek really went all out.

In the beginning they still had awkward moments trying to get used to each other. Penelope did believe in Derek but sometimes she was timid. She couldn't help it. Yes, her heart belonged to him but it was still healing and there was a lot to heal.

He had it all planed out, the girls knew not to drop Penelope back off at the house until 6:00 PM. There were over two hundred candles lit with a trail of red rose petals leading to their bedroom. He had set a bath with lavender bath salts and rose petals floating in the water. He wanted tonight to be special.

* * *

The girls had dropped her off at 6:00 as planned. She felt amazing; Derek really spared no expense on this spa day for her and the girls. He knew she was feeling a little down being nearly 7 months pregnant now. Her clothes weren't fitting well and she seemed to be tiered all the time. This was just what she needed.

She made her way into the house feeling relaxed, when she turned into the living room she was taken back. There were rose petals leading up the stairs with white tea-light candles leading the way. She put her bag down and slowly followed the path upstairs. When she reached the top of the staircase she could hear smooth Jazz playing. Penelope smiled knowing Derek must have planed something. She slowly opened their bedroom door. She gasped as she saw Derek on one knee with a ring in his hand. All around him there were candles lit and rose petals all over the bed and floor. It was a sight right out of a romantic movie.

"Penelope, I know you already agreed to this but I feel like this needs to be done properly. I'm not the best man, I make mistakes, and I say things without thinking, but I know when I'm with you I'm a better person. I'm someone I've always wanted to be because of you. You're someone who brightens the room when you walk in, you find happiness in the worst situations and you love me with all of my flaws. You gave me the best gift I could ever ask for with our son and if you'll let me I will prove to you everyday that you made the right choice in choosing us. I love you with all of my heart. Penelope Garcia will you marry me?"

She had tears in her eyes as she nodded her head yes. "Derek Morgan, you have always held my heart and you will continue to hold my heart everyday for the rest of my life."

He got up off his knee and went over to her cupping her face in his hands. "Is that a yes, Baby Girl?"

She hovered her mouth right above his "Yes".

He leaned in to capture her lips lifting her into his arms. She thought he was going to take her to the bed but he detoured her into their bathroom. "Hot Stuff?"

"Shh Baby, tonight is going to be special."

He placed her down onto her feet in the middle of the room. All around there were candles, the tub was full with rose petals floating and there was two glasses on the side of the tub.

"It's apple juice." He said noticing her looking at the tub. She turned and smiled at him, "I love you."

He turned her back around facing away from him. He moved her hair off of her shoulder and started to kiss her neck. He let his fingers slowly slid up and down her skin relishing in the goosebumps that were now present. He reached for the zipper of her dress solely pulling it down laying kisses on the newly exposed skin. "Derek," she moaned.

He slipped the straps off of her shoulder and let the dress pool at the floor. "You're so beautiful" He placed his hands on her belly and started to rub small circles as he kissed along her neck. He moved his hand to unhook her bra and pull it away from her body. He started to kiss down her spin running his hands along her back as he lowered himself to his knees. He reached for the top of her panties slowly dragging them down kissing down her legs.

"Come on baby, into the tub."

She turned to face him pulling him into a kiss. He ran his hands along her sides pulling her as close as he could as he backed her up towards the tub. "In you go, Sweetheart."

He helped her in then removed his own clothing. "Sit forward, baby, so I can get in."

She complied with his request moving so he had room. "Derek, this is perfect."

"The night is only starting, Sweetness." He started to massage her shoulders working his way down her body. "You're so beautiful, Baby Girl." he whispered moving his tongue along the shell of her ear. "I'm going to make tonight really special for you."

"You already have, handsome." She breathlessly got out.

She could feel his arousal pushing against her back. She moved her hand around her to reach for him.

"Not yet, Baby Girl."

"Derek, let me please."

He moved her forward and stood up. He stepped out of the tub grabbing a towel tying it around his waist. "Come here, baby, let me dry you off." He put out his hand reaching for hers.

He helped her out of the water grabbing the towel ready to dry her off. "Come here, Baby Girl." He brought the towel around her slowly drying her off taking extra time on his favorite parts. Once she was dry he placed his hand on her belly and started to kiss. "I love you, Monkey, your mother and I can't wait for us to meet you."

Penelope grabbed his chin forcing him to look up at her. "I love you, Derek, make love to me."

"I plan on making love you for the rest of my life." He grabbed her hand moving her into the middle of the bathroom. "Up you go." He placed her arm around his neck picking her up bridal style and carrying her into the bedroom laying her down onto the center of the bed.

He crawled up her body leaving kisses in his wake. When he reached her mouth he kissed her hungrily. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

He kissed along her neck licking her collarbone nipping at her shoulder. He started his way back kissing down to her chest. He used his tongue to circle around her nipple teasing her refusing to give in.

"Please Baby, Please." She arched her chest up to him.

He finally gave in taking her nipple into his mouth. "Mmmm Baby" Penelope cried out.

He moved past the teasing and started milking her. He moved to the other breast repeating his movements. He made his way down to her belly kissing where he felt the baby move. "Daddy loves you." he whispered.

He continued his path down to her center taking a deep breath relishing in her sent. "You smell so good, Sweetheart."

He blew on her folds causing her to buck her hips allowing him to put her hands under her bottom pulling her closer to his mouth. He took a long lick from bottom to top causing her to buck again. He drew her nub into his mouth sucking hard. Her legs started to shake and he knew she was close. He inserted two fingers and she flew over the edge grasping at the sheets. Once she came down he started to move back up her body.

When he reached her lips he kissed her pushing his tongue into her mouth. They battled for control as he deepened the kiss. When he pulled away for air she whispered, "I love you." He smiled at her as he used his knees to part her legs and position himself at her center.

"I can't wait to make love to you as my wife."

His words caused her to moan letting her body feel the love he had for her. He grabbed onto her hips and slowly entered her stilling himself letting her adjust to him. Since that day in the hospital they had made love quite a few times but she still needed to adjust to his size.

When she started to move her hips he knew she was ready. He pushed in and out building her climax one layer at a time.

"Please, baby, I'm so close."

He reached between them and flicked her nub. "DEREK!" she screamed as she convulsed around him. "That's it, baby, come for me." He moved faster building another orgasm. She could feel herself reaching the peak again. "Oh God Derek, Please baby, come with me, come with me."

He sped up his movements feeling his own climax approaching. He circled his hips pushing her over the edge. When he felt her walls tighten he couldn't hold back anymore. He came spilling his seed deep inside of her, calling out her name.

"God baby, every time we make love it gets better and better. I'll never get enough." He kissed her shoulder as he lay beside her.

She smiled and put her hand up in the air looking at the ring. "You'll have a lifetime with me now."

He smiled and kissed along her arm. "Can I ask you something?"

She moved to her side to look at him "Sure, Hot Stuff."

"When you moved to New York did you ever think you would see me again?"

She looked up at the ceiling, "To be honest, I don't know. A part of me wanted to see you, but I knew I needed to get away from you too. My heart was beyond repair, and I thought running from you would fix it. Then I found out I was pregnant. At first I was devastated, it was hard to wrap my head around the fact I was caring the baby of a man that didn't want me, but after speaking to Randall and his wife I figured out it was a blessing. With the amount of room you held in my heart it only made sense that having your baby would start to heal me. That's what this little Monkey did. My whole life revolved around my child."

"I'm sorry I ever hurt you."

"It's in the past. Now we have a future." She looked at her hand again.

"When do you want to get married, Baby Girl?"

"I don't know maybe after the baby is born? It doesn't really matter to me."

He looked at her a moment before he spoke. "Well, I was thinking maybe we could get married here, in the back yard. Next month?" He looked at her trying to gauge her facial expressions.

"Next month?" She said looking at him with her eyebrow up.

"It was just a thought, if it's to soon I understand." He laid on his back hoping not to give away his dissepiment.

"No, I don't think it's to soon. There is a lot we will need to do before we get married. Are you sure you want it in the back yard? What about Rossi's mansion? It's so beautiful, I'm sure he'd have no problem letting us do it there."

"You mean it, Baby Girl?" He got on to his side looking at her hopeful.

"Yes, Hot Stuff. I'd marry you tomorrow if I could."

He kissed her hard on the lips showing his excitement. He laid her back onto the bed and continued his planned night of passionate love making.

* * *

The next morning Penelope called Rossi.

"Hey Papa!"

 _"Kitten, what do I owe the pleasure of your call so early?"_ Dave said over the phone _._

"Well, I have some good news."

 _"And what would that be?"_

"Derek and I are officially engaged, ring and all."

 _"That's wonderful kitten, congratulations! I was wondering when he was going to give you the ring. I was starting to get worried about him."_

"Yeah he was so romantic about it. Anyway, we were talking about the wedding and we're wondering if maybe you wouldn't mind letting us have it at your house?" She bit her bottom lip. She knew he was going to say yes but she still hated asking.

 _"Of course, why wouldn't I let my daughter get married in my house? What kind of father would I be to say no? Plus as father of the bride I get of cheap throwing it here."_

"David Rossi you are not paying for my wedding." Derek cocked his eyebrow as he walked into the kitchen hearing her conversation.

 _"It's tradition, Bella, the father of the bride pays for the wedding."_

"Yeah, well that's not going to happen, we just need to borrow your place and we will pay for the rest."

 _"Is Derek there?"_

"Yeah he just walked into the kitchen to get some coffee, but he's going to agree with me."

" _Put him on the phone."_ She handed the phone to Derek rolling her eyes. "Dave wants to talk to you. Just tell him no, okay?" Derek took the phone and headed into the living room.

"Rossi."

 _"Derek Morgan, I want you to listen and listen good. I want Penelope to have her dream wedding, and she has less then a month to plan it, it's going to take a lot of funds to pull that off and I will be paying for it. I will make damn sure my only daughter is going to have whatever she wants."_

"Whoa, Rossi chill. I don't agree with you paying for our wedding. I can pay for it no problem."

 _"I didn't say you couldn't, Morgan. If you're going to use my house it's my rules. I want Penelope to have everything she has ever wanted and that includes a honeymoon."_

"No way Rossi, you can pay for the wedding fine but you are not paying for our honeymoon."

 _"I don't want to pay for your honeymoon. She will be what, almost eight months pregnant depending on the date you guys choose? I'm going to loan you my cabin. It'll be perfect because she won't be able to fly anywhere being that far along. I want her to go somewhere, and it would be a perfect vacation for the two of you before the baby comes."_

"Well that's okay I guess. I'm sure she would love the cabin. That's a great Idea actually. I'll talk to her about the other stuff. Can we have dinner with you tomorrow night to discuss everything? I'm sure she's already on the computer researching."

 _"Yeah, dinner tomorrow is fine. Don't let her book anything until then."_

"Thanks for everything Rossi. It means a lot to both of us."

 _"Don't think anything of it, Son."_ He smiled at those words. He knew Penelope wasn't Dave's real daughter but marring her did make it feel like Rossi was going to be his father in law.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Derek left the living room in search of his future wife.

* * *

AN: We're going to the chapel and we're gonna get married. As always thank you for reading. Let me know what you think.


	18. Chapter 18

**Wedding Day**

Penelope was pacing the room at Rossi's mansion. Was this the right thing for her? Of course it was. She sent the girls out of the room for a little bit to try and control her nerves. Derek and her had come so far; he really did love her with all his heart. Still she was now pacing the room trying to decided if this was right or not. She took a deep breath and sat down on the bed when there was a knock at the door. She turned to see Randall walk in.

"Puddin' Pop, you doing okay?" Randall walked into the room and sat down next to her.

"Let me guess, Sandra sent you in?"

"She didn't have to, I already knew I was headed up here sometime today. Tell me what's got you freaking out?" He placed a hand on her knee rubbing small circles.

"I know, it's stupid to have doubts right now. Derek and I have come so far. He's the love of my life. I have no idea why I'm even freaking out." She started bouncing her leg with nervousness.

"Sweetheart, have you ever thought that it's completely normal to feel this way right now? You know, right before I married Sandra I was freaking out. Mark actually slapped me. I knew I was doing the right thing marrying her but I let everyone else's experiences get in the way of what I thought was right. He loves you, and you love him."

She looked up and him with a smile. She knew she was overreacting, Randall was right; Morgan was the love of her life and the father of her baby. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked into the bathroom to start to get ready.

* * *

"How's she doing, man?" Morgan asked as Randall walked into the room the men were getting ready at.

"To be honest, better than I thought she would be. She loves you; she just needs a push sometimes. We have everything we need right?" Randall walked over to Reid to help him fix his tie.

"As best man, I have made a list of everything we will need for today. Morgan's got his vows, I've got the rings, Rossi is ready to walk her down the aisle, and Hotch and you are all set." Reid said talking a mile a minute.

Morgan turned to him with a smile. "Relax kid, shouldn't I be the one that's nervous?"

"Actually, it's been proven that men are not as nervous as movies portray them to be. They are normally the calm ones." Reid said pulling out his list to check it again.

"Hey, I was a mess when I was marrying Sandra. Mark actually slapped me, but once he did I was fine."

"Reid is right, I wasn't at all nervous when I married Haley, I knew it was right." Hotch said walking over to Morgan.

"I'm 50/50, my first and third wife I was nervous, but my second and fourth I was calm as could be." Rossi said coming back into the room. "I just checked on Penelope. The girls are getting her in the dress now. I'm glad she was able to find something on such sort notice. "

"Rossi, what do you mean found something? You refused to have her; how did you put it? _Look like anyone else._ You brought someone in to custom make her dress. You know every night she is still giving me hell about letting you pay for all of this." Morgan laughed a little.

Rossi shrugged his shoulders. "Don't care. She was all game for the cabin though. Speaking of that, I had a buddy of mine make sure the cabin was fully stocked with everything you will need for the next two weeks. There's no cell service out there, but there is a radio in case you have to call for an emergency."

"Rossi, I don't know how to thank you for all of this? You have done so much for us. I'll never be able to repay you." Morgan said.

"Just don't hurt her again. That's all I ask from you."

"I'll never hurt again. She has given me everything I have ever wanted, including you. I lost my dad a long time ago and ever since Pen and I got together you really have stepped into that roll for me." Morgan said looking Rossi in the eye. When they were planning the wedding, sometimes Rossi would pull Morgan to the side and just talk to him. Something he hadn't had since his dad died.

Rossi smiled at him and brought him into a hug. Wedding always brought out emotion in people.

* * *

The backyard was beautiful; there were flowers everywhere you could see. They had set up a small stage in front of the garden with a beautiful white wooden archway that Derek and Randall made. Everyone was in their seats, while Morgan was on the stage waiting to see Penelope walk down the aisle. As promised Reid was right by his side as the best man, with Hotch and Randall behind him.

When the music started everyone rose from their seats and turned toward the back door. First JJ came out wearing a beautiful red dress, followed by Emily, and then Sandra. Once all three women were in place on the stage the music changed to _A Thousand Years by Christina Perri._ Derek watched as Penelope on the arm of Rossi made her first appearance.

She was beautiful; she had her hair half up with flowers that matched the ones around the backyard in her hair. Her dress was Penelope all the way, from its short sleeves with lace to its plunging neckline. It hugged her hips beautifully and then flowed outward with a long train following behind her. She had one hand on her belly as she looked up at Derek.

He had tears in his eyes as he watched Penelope glide down the runner to him. When she made it to right before the stage he walked up to take her hand. She turned to Rossi to give him a kiss then took Derek's outreached hand. He smiled so big at her trying to convey what he wanted to say but he had no words to do so.

They walked up the stage and stood in front of the officiant.

"Welcome Everyone. We are here today to celebrate the joining of these two souls to become one. As I understand, it was a long tortuous road to get here but never the less here we are today in front of all of their family and friends. I would like to call Fran Morgan to the stage, she has prepared a reading for the couple."

Fran made her way to the front of the group and cleared her throat. "First I want to thank you all for being here today. I know most of us never thought this was going to happen, I included. But here we are. I want to read to you from Corinthians today." She took a deep breath. "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres." She looked at her son and soon to be daughter in law. "Derek, I'm so proud of you, and I know your father is as well. You're the man you have always wanted to be when you're with Penelope. I know you will continue to make your father and I proud." She kissed her sons cheek and made her way back to her seat.

"I would now like to call David Rossi up. He has a few words he would like to share as well."

Rossi made his way up to the couple. "I want to agree with Fran, most of us never thought this day would come. We watched them dance around their feelings for years. It was a long road to get here but we are all glad were here." He looked to Penelope "Kitten, you were the daughter I always wanted. I lucked out when you came into my life and I know this was a long hard road to get here but I know I can speak for everyone when I say it's about damn time." There was laughter from the audience. "And I'll leave you with this; May God be with you and bless you; May you see your children's children. May you be poor in misfortune, rich in blessings, may you know nothing but happiness, from this day forward. I love you both." He gave Penelope a kiss on the cheek and made his way over to his seat.

"I believe the couple has written their own vows. Derek will you please start."

He went to pull out the paper from his pocket when he decided against it. "I had this whole speech prepared but being here with you in front of me, the speech I prepared isn't good enough." He took her hand and squeezed it. "I know I messed up a lot in my life, I don't take orders very well and I'm extremely suborned. But so are you, you are one of the most hard headed people I have ever know, but that's one of the things I love about you. You stand your ground and have no problem telling me when I'm wrong, and you won't back down until I give up. I vow to always back down and let you win. I vow to be there for you when you feel like no one is there and I vow to take care of you and our children for the rest of our lives."

He dropped to his knees in front of her belly. "I vow to be the best Dad I can be. I vow to be there for you when you have questions about life and when you feel like the world has gotten you down. I vow to show you the light your mother showed me." He got back up to look Penelope in the eyes. "I vow to be your biggest fan. I will be on your side even when you're wrong." He gave her a smirk. "I never knew love until you agreed to pick our family. I will love you until the day I die, and then some. I hope God decides when it's time he will take me first so I never have to know the pain of you being gone again." He had tears in his eyes and he remembered when Penelope was gone and he had no idea where she was. He choked out his last lines. "I vow to never hurt you like you have been hurt in the past, you will never regret choosing us." He didn't care that it wasn't time he leaned in and gave her a kiss.

The officiant cleared his throat. "I was told you two never do things in order so I'm not really surprised. Penelope it's your turn"

She had tears in her eyes. "How can I follow that? Derek, I vow to be your biggest supporter in everything you do. I vow to tell you when you're wrong, but also tell you when your right. I vow to make our life an adventure when you feel like our job is dragging you down. I vow to kiss you goodnight and good morning everyday even when we are in the middle of a fight. I love you with every fiber of my being. You make me a better person and for that I will be eternally grateful. I have loved you from the first day you called me Baby Girl. No one even came close to my heart like you have." Tears were now falling. She looked at the officiant "We need to move this along, pregnant woman and weddings, not a good match." Everyone laughed.

"Alright, Do you have the rings?"

Morgan turned to Reid, who handed him the rings. "Repeat after me. I Derek Michael Morgan; take Penelope Calliope Garcia to be my lawfully wedded wife."

 _"I Derek Michael Morgan; take Penelope Calliope Garcia to be my lawfully wedded wife."_ He placed the ring on her finger putting it halfway on.

"In sickness and in health"

 _"In sickness and in health"_

"Till death do us part."

 _"Till death do us part."_ He pushed the ring to the base of her finger.

"Now Penelope repeat after me. I Penelope Calliope Garcia; take Derek Michael Morgan to be my lawfully wedded husband."

 _I Penelope Calliope Garcia; take Derek Michael Morgan to be my lawfully wedded husband."_ She placed the ring on his finger putting it halfway on.

"In sickness and in health"

 _"In sickness and in health"_

"Till death do us part."

 _"To infinity and beyond."_ Everyone laughed as she finished putting the ring on.

"By the power invested to me, by the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan. You may now kiss your bride."

Morgan dropped her hand cupping her face pulling her into a deep kiss. When he pulled away he whispered, "I love you, Baby Girl."

They made their way down the aisle to cheers and confetti in the air.

* * *

Later that night they were dancing holding each other close. "We did it, Handsome."

Derek looked at his wife and kissed her. "We did, Baby Girl, we are official now." He kissed her again. He couldn't stop kissing her. "I know this is our reception, but I can't wait to get out of here." He gave her a saucy smile.

"I can tell." She laughed as he pulled her a little closer. "I'm ready when you are, Hot Stuff. It's a long ride to the cabin."

"Come on, let's go say our goodbyes and head out." He kissed her and brought her off the dance floor and over to Rossi who was conveniently talking to Fran.

When Rossi saw them walk over he pulled out his keys and handed them over to Morgan. "I was wondering how long it was going to take you?"

"Papa, be nice." Penelope said, standing on her tippy toes giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for all of this, Dad. I love you."

"Are you headed out?" Fran said looking at her son.

"Yes Momma, I want to get her to the cabin before she collapses." Fran nodded and brought Penelope into a hug. "I'm so glad you said yes to him. His sisters have been giving him so much hell. I'm honored to have you as my daughter, Sweetheart."

Penelope had tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Mom. It's nice to finally have a Mom again."

"You've always had a Mom in me, honey, always remember that. Now you two have fun. Don't worry about anything we will get everything over to your house tomorrow. We don't want to hear from either of you for two weeks."

"Don't worry Ma, you won't be hearing from us." He looked over at this wife. "Are you ready, Mrs. Morgan?"

"As ready as I will ever be, Mr. Morgan."


	19. Chapter 19

Derek pulled up to the cabin around midnight. Penelope and him decided to head straight there instead of hitting a hotel or going back to their house for their wedding night. It was a quiet drive, Penelope had fallen asleep about halfway there. Derek was thankful for that. It gave him time to reflect on everything that had gone down the last nine months.

There was no denying he'd been a jackass that first night telling her it had all been a mistake. He knew in his heart it was never a mistake. It was actually the greatest experience of his life. He never realized she would have the will power to up and leave him like she did. It nearly killed him when he found out she disappeared in the middle of the night. He really had messed everything up between them.

His world stopped when he heard her voice that day in New York. She had been just as shocked to see all of them. Not only was it a blow to his system hearing her voice; seeing her pregnant nearly gave him a heart attack. They had come a long way since the night he found out she jumped ship.

He looked over at his wife, sleeping peacefully with her head lying against the window. He was going to prove to her everyday she made the right choice in choosing him and his unborn son. They were going to be a family and he was grateful she was willing to take a chance on him.

* * *

"Sweetheart, it's time to get up, we're here." He gently shook her awake.

"Five more minutes, Dad." She said, sleepily.

He ran over to her side of the car opening the door, "Come on, Mrs. Morgan. We have a honeymoon to attend to." He pulled her out of her seat and into his arms bridal style.

"Put me down, I'm to heavy."

He wouldn't even dignify that with an answer. He carried her up to the front door and placed her on her feet so he could open the door. Once the door was open she moved to walk in but he placed his hand on the frame stopping her. She looked at him cockeyed and then realized what he wanted when he placed his hand behind her legs scooping her up into his arms.

"You're crazy if you think I'm not carrying my bride over the threshold." He said, carrying her into the cabin. "You're so beautiful, Penelope. And you're all mine." He kissed along her jaw as he carried her to the bedroom.

"And you're all mine, husband." She said kissing him along his neck.

"This is such a beautiful wedding dress, baby girl, but I know for a fact it will be even more beautiful on the floor."

"Is that so, handsome?"

"Oh I know so."

He kissed along her neck; letting his hands roam all over her body. "Turn for me, sweetheart." She listened to his request and faced away form him. He let is fingers slowly undo the buttons on the back of her dress.

As the dress started to loosen around her body she shivered at the cold air hitting her skin, "Mmm-hmm, baby that's so nice."

He slowly kissed along the newly exposed skin on her back, mumbling, "Mrs. Morgan, you are so beautiful. I'm so happy you agreed to marry me." He lowered the marital around her shoulders so the dress pooled onto the floor. Because of the baby, she didn't wear a corset, and with how low-cut the dress was she decided not to wear a bra, she figured the dress was tight enough that she could forgo it for the night. Derek kissed down her back until he reached the top of her white panties. He pulled back to look at her plump bottom, he gasped when he read, _Mrs. Morgan_ in blue writing.

"Oh, Baby Girl." He reached out to massage her bottom with his palms pulling her a little closer to him.

"Do you like that, Mr. Morgan?" she said looking over her shoulder at him kneeling on the floor behind her.

He growled at her for an answer. He turned her around to face him hovering over her lips, he said, "I love you so much, Baby Girl."

"I love you, too, my sweet prince." She looped her arms around his neck pulling him down to kiss her. While they were kissing he pulled her over to the bed and removed her 'Mrs. Morgan' panties without breaking contact with her lips; he also shred all of his clothes lightning fast. She giggled against his mouth; he was extremely adept in the art of removing clothes.

He gave her a modest shove forcing her to fall backwards onto the bed. He quickly followed her straddling her thighs with his legs as he bent down to kiss her belly. He fell onto his side a moment later grabbing his wife to pull her onto her side as well. He molded her back to his front while he lifted her leg and placed it over his thigh so he would be able to position himself at her center.

"Mrs. Morgan, you're so beautiful and I'm going to make love to you for the rest of my life." He kissed along her neck and shoulder as he pushed himself inside of her.

"Oh God," She moaned as she felt her body incase him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back closer to his front. She loved this position now that she was pregnant, he never was a fan of it in the beginning but now he loved it just as much as she did. It caused them to have full skin on skin contact which made them feel like one as they made love and all she needed to do was turn her head slightly to be able to kiss him.

She was rocking her hips back to meet him thrust for thrust as she felt her orgasm building deep in her lower belly, "God Handsome, you are so good, so perfect."

He could feel her walls start to tighten and her legs started to shake. "God, Baby Girl, so good, so, so good." He thrust into her deeper causing her to go over the edge. The quacking running through her legs caused him to explode inside of her.

He kissed along her neck again, speaking low he said, "Let's get some sleep Mrs. Morgan. I have some fun planed for us tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning he woke up extra early, he wanted to have breakfast made for his wife once she woke up. She had a horrible time falling asleep after their activates, the baby wouldn't stop kicking so she couldn't find a comfortable position. She finally fell asleep around 4:30 am. He wanted to make this honeymoon special for her, she had give him so much he wanted to do something nice for her.

He smiled at the memories for last night as he brought their bags inside, they had finally found their perfect rhythm and he was glad for that. Penelope was finally able to give herself to him 100 percent, it was a trust anyone had a hard time giving to another person.

Today he wanted to soak in the Jacuzzi that Rossi had outside, then spend some time massaging all her aches away, being eight months pregnant was killer on her body she'd always say. He also made sure Rossi had stocked some movies for their time there as well. He wanted 100 percent relaxation for both of them before the baby comes.

She woke up groggy; she had a horrible time trying to fall asleep last night. It wasn't that Derek didn't tire her out, he did; it was the baby constantly kicking and her lower back killing her. No matter what way she moved she couldn't get comfortable. She looked over at the clock to read 8:45 am.

"Ugh, I barely got any sleep." She said as she threw her legs off the bed in search of her luggage, "I guess he didn't bring them in yet?" She questioned out loud.

Looking down at her naked body, she said, "Well he is my husband," She took a deep breath and walked out of the room in search of Derek.

She heard him puttering around in the living room so she made her way in there.

"Oh Hot Momma!" Derek howled when he saw his wife emerge from the bedroom wearing nothing. "New rule, no clothes on when we are in the cabin." He quickly stood and shred his clothing to match his wife's look.

"Hot Stuff, I couldn't find our bag." She said rolling her eyes as she smiled at her now naked husband.

He gave her a huge smile as he pulled her to him, "I know. I left them out here on purpose." He started kissing her belly, "How is Daddy's boy doing?" He was instantly rewarded with a kick.

"Uh," Penelope spoke, "They're becoming so forceful, I feel like he is going to rip me open and it'll be a scene like Alien."

He laughed at her exaggeration, "Your back still hurting?"

She nodded and placed her hand on her belly to try and calm the baby from kicking but there was no use, whenever the baby heard his fathers voice he would kick like crazy.

"Okay, lets get you some food then I'll get you in the Jacuzzi for a little while to ease the muscle ache."

"Okay, Baby Boy, I'm starving."

He pulled her close to kiss her, "You should be, we worked up quite an appetite last night."

* * *

Their morning had been uneventful and they both loved that with how stressful their jobs were and only having a few weeks to plan the wedding they welcomed the peace. After breakfast they soaked in the Jacuzzi while Derek massaged her lower back. It soon became very passionate were they ended up making love before heading back inside to sit on the couch and watch some movies.

Derek was doing everything he could to make his wife comfortable; her back pains seemed to be getting worse so he had her sitting in his lap as he massaged her lower back region.

"Hot Stuff, I'm going to go potty, I'll be right back." She announced as she got off of his lap and made her way to the bathroom.

When she was done she walked back out to the bedroom, but a shooting pain shot through her back. She then felt a gush of wetness run down her leg.

"DEREK, OH GOD DEREK!"

Derek came running into the bedroom after hearing her cries, yelling, "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I think my water just broke."


	20. Chapter 20

"Y-your what?" Derek sputtered, trying to make sense of what Penelope had just told him. There was no way she could be going into labor, she still had a month before she was due.

"My water, Derek." She grabbed onto the bed as pain shot through her back. "Oh, God!"

"Shit," he said, scooping her into his arms looking around, "I don't know what to do. We still have a couple of weeks. This is not supposed to be happening."

"Well, talk to _your_ son. He decided he wants out and now, not in a couple of weeks." Penelope said, threw clenched teeth as another contraction hit her.

Derek laid her down onto the floor running to grab his phone. "Fuck, we have no signal here!"

"DEREK!" Penelope hollered again as she felt another contraction.

"It's okay baby, I'm here." He crouched down next to her. "I need to get to the radio in the kitchen to call out for help, okay?"

"Go hurry!"

Derek jumped up running to the kitchen. He found the radio and called out hoping someone was there. "This is SSA Derek Morgan of the FBI, is anyone there?"

"Yeah, son. This is Steve Williams. You sound in distress are you okay?" a voice came over the radio.

"My wife just went into labor and our phones aren't working out here." Derek answered, trying to calm himself from the panic he was feeling.

"Where are you?"

"We are in our coworkers cabin five miles off the main road leading to the lake." Derek answered.

"David Rossi's place?"

"That's it!" Derek hollered with excitement. He didn't care how this guy knew he was talking about Rossi's cabin, he was just glad he did.

"Alright, hang tight. I'm a good friend of Rossi. I'll contact the medics and send them your way. I'll also get a hold of Rossi for ya."

"Thank you!" Derek said, as he threw the radio down and ran back to where Penelope was. "Help's coming, baby." He kneeled down grabbing onto her hand, "It's okay, sweetheart. We'll get through this."

Penelope nodded her head trying to hold back the tears.

It took about twenty minutes before the medics arrived. "Sir, how far apart are the contractions?"

Derek looked at the medic as he put Penelope onto the gurney. "They are eight minutes apart. How is that even possible? I thought labor took hours?" Derek asked as they wheeled her to the back of the ambulance.

"Not all the time," the medic answered. "Sometimes the water breaks and the baby is here ten minutes later."

"Oh God, Derek. I do not want to have this baby in the back of an ambulance," she cried, as she reached to for Derek's hand.

"You won't, Baby Girl." He hoped his words were true.

They made it to the hospital just in time. As soon as they got there Derek and Penelope were rushed into labor and delivery and after forty five minutes they were blessed with a beautiful baby boy. They were taken to their room an hour after that.

"He is perfect," Penelope said, as she held her son looking up at Derek.

"He is, Baby Girl." He remarked as he kissed her cheek, "Thank you, for giving me the most perfect gift in the world."

"No, thank you for giving me him, Handsome." she looked back down at the baby amazed at the miracle she was holding.

Penelope and Derek held their son, talking about their future when they heard a knock at the door.

"Are you up for company?" Rossi's popped his head in followed by everyone else.

"Come on in, Dad. Meet your grandson." Penelope said, while holding up her son for the team to look at.

"He's beautiful, PG." Emily said, as she walked closer to the bed to get a better look.

Penelope smiled at her friend then turned to look at Randall and his wife.

"When Rossi called us, we all rushed over here," Randall said, walking over to the bed, "Hey there Monkey, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Thanks for coming everyone," Derek spoke looking at the room.

"Baby, we wouldn't miss this for the world," Fran gave her son a hug, "Thank you for the grandbaby."

Derek gave his mother a kiss on her forehead before moving over to the bed again to be near his wife and son.

"That was one short honeymoon," Hotch joked with a smirk.

"Hey, just cause it was short doesn't mean it wasn't fulfilling. And I don't mind it being cut short because this little guy here wanted to meet his Mommy and Daddy." Derek looked down at his son who was cradled in his wife's arms.

Derek stood proudly taking his son from Penelope's arms, "I would like you all to meet David Randall Morgan."

Penelope watched at Rossi and Randall's faces brightened with the name of her son. "Papa, would you like to hold him?"

"Yes, Kitten." Rossi smiled, as he walked over to Derek who was holding out little Dave so he could take him.

Rossi looked at the baby in his arms with tears in his eyes, "Hi little Dave. You lucked out with your parents here, kiddo. You got yourself a really special family here."

"He really did," Randall spoke before looking over at Derek and Penelope, "I'm so honored. I don't even know what to say."

Penelope reached her hand out to take his, "You don't have to say anything. You were so good to me when I needed you most. This was the least I could do."

Randall bent down to give Penelope a hug.

"Can I hold him?" JJ asked looking over at Rossi.

"Sure JJ," he smiled as he handed over the baby to her.

Hotch placed his hand on Derek shoulder, "How does it feel to be a Dad?"

Derek looked over at him, "It feels good, but do you want to know what feels better?"

"What?"

"Having a family to call my own," he said, as he looked at his wife as she beamed at him. This was everything he ever wanted. He had Penelope as his wife and now he had the most perfect son. This was a dream come true for him.

"I love you Derek Morgan," Penelope said, pulling him closer to her.

"I love you, too, Penelope Morgan," He bent down to kiss her.

* * *

AN: Hey guys! So baby Morgan is here! There is only one more chapter in this story and I will have it soon. Thanks for all the support.


	21. Chapter 21

**Alas, this will be the last chapter for this story. I want to thank everyone that has supported me on it. It was loads of fun to write. I am always a happy ending kind of girl and I am glad our favorite couple is back where they belong.**

 **Thank you to everyone again.**

 **Please Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Six Months Later**

Penelope watched as Derek sat on the floor of their living room playing with baby David. She had it all. She finally had the man that meant more to her than anything and she now had a family she could call her own. It was a long journey to get her where she was right now, but she was thankful for it.

The team were on their way over. Derek and her had asked them to come over for over dinner, so they could celebrate Emily and Marks engagement. When Penelope found out about it she was ecstatic and decided to throw at little get together, to honor them.

"You ready for tonight, Baby Girl?" Derek asked looking up at his wife, from where he sat playing with their son.

"Yeah, Handsome." She said as she walked over to where they where and kneeled down to their son. "Papa is on the kitchen getting your bottle ready, little man."

She watched as her son cooed up at her extending his arms for her as he smiled. She looked at her husband; "Sandra was telling me they started the adoption process yesterday."

"That's great," Derek said, giving her a smile, "Maybe, before long we will have a new cousin for this little guy to play with."

"I hope so. Randall and Sandra deserve a baby. They are two of the best people I know." Penelope stood back up, "I'll bring back with his bottle."

She left the room and headed into the kitchen where Rossi was preparing some food for later that evening as he heated up a bottle. "Kitten," he said as she made her way over to him.

"Hi Papa, the bottle almost ready?"

"Yeah, about thirty seconds more. I see you put on some more charms." He motioned to her bracelet.

"Yeah, Derek bought me some new ones over the weekend. He got me the baby bottle one for baby David and this heart one, because he said I own his heart." She smiled looking at them. It was a sweet gesture for him to do that. He really did love her and their son.

"Everything is finally working out now isn't it, Bella?" Dave asked, as he handed her the bottle.

She gave him a bright smile as she took it as she headed back towards the living room to feed her son.

"Penelope?" Dave stopped her.

"Yeah, Dave?" she asked as she turned around to face him.

"Remember the first day in your office in New York, you told me to never let you go to Vegas because you had the worst luck? I don't think that statement applies anymore." He gave her a smile as she looked back into the living room.

She thought about it for a moment. Everything was as it should be. Emily had Mark, Sandra and Randall were adopting, and now she had the love of her life and their baby by her side. She was back home where she belonged and she no longer had to worry about being relocated on a moments notice again. Looking back at Dave she gave him a warm smile, "I guess I played the right hand all along."

* * *

AN: Thank you all, so very much. :)


End file.
